


L'homme de ma vie (Fanfiction Evak)

by keyarcher



Category: Skam - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyarcher/pseuds/keyarcher
Summary: Depuis qu'Isak habite avec Even, ce dernier se contrôle de mieux en mieux durant ses crises. Bien sûr, il y a toujours ces moments où ça explose, où Even n'arrive pas à gérer, mais il y a toujours Isak à ses côtés et ceci a tendance à le calmer. Cependant, Sonja, ainsi que la mère d'Isak ne sont pas vraiment décidées à les laisser tranquilles, ni quelques unes de leurs autres connaissances.****• SHORT STORY •****© le monde de SKAM et tous les personnages appartiennent à Julie Andem ainsi que l'ensemble des créateurs de SKAM mais l'histoire qui se passe dans ce livre m'appartient ainsi que les éléments qui n'existaient pas avant, donc en vertu de la loi, cette histoire m'appartient, et le plagiat est strictement interdit ©
Relationships: evak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> Ce livre est déjà disponible sur mon compte Wattpad, @keyarcher, ce n'est pas du plagiat, j'ai juste décidé de le publier également sur AO3 et je le mettrai à jour en même temps que Wattpad, vous pouvez me suivre sur Instagram (keyarcher) pour que vous soyez au courant de l'avancée de mes écrits ! love x

Isak n'était plus en constant contact avec ses amis, sauf ceux qui, comme lui, sont restés à Oslo, dont Mahdi, Chris, Jonas, Eskild, Linn, Yousef et Sana.

En gros, les autres ont tous déménagé, pour commencer, William et Noora ont décidé de retourner à Londres en attendant de se trouver un nouvel appartement à Boston, destination durement négociée. Puis, il y avait Christoffer qui voulait apprendre l'Italien (jugeant que cette langue était sexy) et qui s'est donc installé en Italie, et Eva l'avait suivi (s'étant remis ensemble depuis quelques semaines) vu qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire à Oslo, et heureusement, car elle a apparemment trouvé un super boulot pas loin de l'Université de Chris ni de leur appartement commun. Quant à Magnus et Vilde, ils ont décidé d'un commun accord de s'installer en Allemagne, à Saarbrücken plus précisément, pas très loin des frontières françaises.

Et puis, il y avait toujours Even, avec qui il habitait depuis un peu plus d'un an, il avait apprit à gérer ses crises entre-temps, et à le calmer quand il était sur le point d'exploser, quand ça en devenait trop pour Even et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de pleurer, hurler sa frustration et son incapacité à "être comme les autres". Dans ces moments-là, Isak ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de le regarder, impuissant, et d'attendre que la tempête passe.


	2. CHAPITRE 1

* EVEN *

En attendant qu'Isak rentre, je remplis le formulaire électronique de ma -j'espère- nouvelle école, qui n'est autre que l'Ecole Nationale des Arts d'Oslo. Cela fait une putain de semaine que j'hésite à envoyer mon dossier, qui se constitue de mes informations personnelles, quelques uns de mes dessins ainsi qu'une connerie de truc de motivation où je dois expliquer pourquoi je veux intégrer cette école, mes ambitions bla bla bla. En gros, je veux intégrer l'une des écoles d'Art les plus renommées en Norvège mais j'ai hyper peur qu'on m'accepte pas, ça va être un sacré coup et je suis pas sûr de pouvoir gérer, c'est vrai qu'il y a des gens beaucoup plus talentueux que moi mais je sais que je suis pas mal doué. Je me re-concentre sur le formulaire en plein écran et je soupire, toujours aussi hésitant, par contre, je dois vite me décider, soit j'envoie mon dossier et risque de me faire rejeter (mais ça me permettra de passer à autre chose), soit je reste bloqué, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, pas même trouver un boulot un minimum décent. J'ai déjà travaillé, bien sûr, mais j'ai arrêté à un moment donné vu que les horaires ne m'arrangeait plus et j'étais beaucoup trop fatigué à cause de plusieurs épisodes que j'avais à cette époque-là.

Bon, allez, je le remplis ce foutu formulaire, et après j'envoie tout, sinon je me dégonfle et je repars sur une autre semaine de doutes merdique. Je souffle un bon coup avant de commencer à taper les informations demandées dans les cases qu'il faut, tout en me forçant à ne pas paniquer, parce que c'est ce que je sais faire de mieux, paniquer. Une fois le dossier rempli, incluant le truc de motivation où j'ai réussi à écrire un paragraphe entier sur le pourquoi du comment je veux intégrer cette Ecole, je lâche un soupire de soulagement et je me connecte sur mon e-mail et joint le fichier du dossier ainsi que celui contenant mes dessins, je me présente brièvement sur l'e-mail et l'envoie à l'adresse électronique de l'Ecole, je souris légèrement en voyant que c'est envoyé et je reçois presque immédiatement une réponse programmée qui me dit que j'aurai bientôt une vraie réponse et peut-être même un rendez-vous avec le directeur. C'est déjà ça de fait, maintenant, j'ai hâte qu'Isak rentre pour que je lui dise que j'ai enfin réussi à envoyer mon dossier et que je n'ai plus qu'à attendre.

Pour ne pas me faire chier ou rester là à réfléchir à la réponse de l'Ecole (qui sera peut-être négative), je bouge pour vérifier si j'ai tous les ingrédients nécessaires pour faire des toasts norvégiens, avec beaucoup de cardamom bien sûr, je les ai un peu transformé en toast au cardamom tellement j'en mets (je mets aussi d'autres trucs hein, tout dépend de ce que j'ai sous la main), mais c'est super bon et c'est le premier truc qu'Isak a mangé quand il est venu chez moi pour la première fois. Et voilà, ça recommence, je pense à un truc tout simple sans intérêt et je finis par remonter des années en arrière et j'arrive plus à m'arrêter de penser, puis je pense au fait que chaque pensée me traîne vers une autre qui n'a généralement rien à voir avec la pensée originale, et c'est ainsi jusqu'à ce que j'ai un horrible mal ce crâne doublé d'un sentiment de frustration inexplicable. Je réussis tout de même à me re-concentrer sur la préparation de mes toasts, j'en fais environ une bonne douzaine, Isak les aime toujours autant et en mange au moins cinq à sept toasts chaque fois qu'il en a l'occasion.

\- Je suis rentré !

Je souris en entendant la voix d'Isak puis tout le boucan qu'il fait pour refermer la porte et enlever toutes les couches de vêtements anti-froid, comme il les appelle.

\- Je suis dans la cuisine ! m'exclamé-je en essuyant mes mains après avoir posé le dernier toast sur le plat prévu à cet effet.

\- Oh ça sent le cardamom, dit-il en entrant dans la cuisine. T'as fais des toasts !

Je me tourne vers lui au bon moment parce qu'il se jette littéralement dans mes bras et heureusement que je le connais assez pour pouvoir l'intercepter et le serrer contre moi. Je m'en lasserai jamais, de lui, de cette routine qui s'est installée entre nous petit à petit, et surtout pas de ses câlins de fin de journée.

\- Tu m'as manqué, souffle-t-il contre mon cou, me faisant frissonner, ce qui le fait rigoler. J'te fais toujours autant d'effet.

\- Moui, admets-je en me détachant de lui, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Va te laver, et reviens vite pour manger les toasts tant qu'ils sont encore chauds, en plus j'ai un truc super important à te dire !

\- Oui chef ! il imite le salut militaire et vient m'embrasser rapidement sur la joue. C'est pas quelque chose de grave ?

\- Non ! C'est même quelque chose de super bien, le rassuré-je, et il sourit, satisfait, avant de filer à la salle de bain.

Je prépare vite fait deux tasses de thé et je mets tout sur la table, poussant mon PC sur le côté pour avoir plus d'espace.

\- Isak grouille ! crié-je en frappant sur la porte de la salle de bain.

\- Deux minutes ! crie-t-il en retour, et quelques instants plus tard, l'eau arrête de couler

Je retourne dans la cuisine et m'installe à table, traînant sur Instagram (non, je n'ai toujours pas créé mon propre compte, j'utilise celui d'Isak très rarement vu que je vois pas l'intérêt d'en avoir un) en attendant Isak, il met un temps fou à sécher ses cheveux avec une serviette après il se plaint qu'ils sont trop en bataille quand ils sont secs.

\- Alors ? C'est quoi que tu devais me dire d'important ? demande-t-il en s'installant à son tour, prenant un toast au passage.

\- J'ai envoyé mon dossier à l'Ecole Nationale des Arts d'Oslo.

Il s'arrête net de mâcher et me regarde d'une drôle de façon, je commence soudainement à paniquer, et si j'ai mal fais ? Et si j'aurai mieux fais d'abandonner l'idée et trouver un nouveau job ?

\- C'est génial ! s'exclame soudain Isak, ayant avalé ce qui restait dans sa bouche. Putain, je suis vraiment fier de toi !

Je grimace, pas très convaincu et Isak lève les yeux au ciel, quitte sa place et vient se mettre sur mes genoux en entourant mon cou de ses bras.

\- Je suis vraiment fier de toi bébé, me dit-il doucement, comme s'il ne voulait pas me brusquer, et c'est le cas en fait. Je sais combien ça compte pour toi, d'intégrer cette Ecole, et je sais aussi que tu as galéré pour pouvoir compléter ton dossier et remplir le formulaire, donc, ouais, ça peut paraître minime, mais c'est un grand pas pour toi et j'en suis fier.

J'arrive à esquisser un sourire et je le serre contre moi, passant mes bras autour de sa taille, j'ai constamment besoin d'être rassuré, c'est chiant, mais Isak le comprend et ne le prend pas mal, il me rassure tout le temps, il ne laisse rien filer, il remarque tous les petits détails et sait choisir ses mots pour me rassurer. Je lui serai éternellement reconnaissant pour tout ce qu'il fait pour moi, alors que c'est moi qui suis sensé prendre soin de lui, étant le plus vieux, mais je n'y peux rien.

\- Merci, soufflé-je en guise réponse, gardant mes nombreux doutes pour moi-même, il doit déjà me gérer moi en tant que personne en plus de sa vie à lui, donc quand je peux garder un truc pour moi, je le fais, pour lui laisser un peu d'espace.

\- Même si tu n'es pas accepté, commence-t-il à dire en s'éloignant légèrement de moi, mais restant tout de même sur mes genoux et assez proche. Car je sais que tu penses à ça, tu pourras toujours tenter quelque chose d'autre, une autre école d'art, un nouveau job qui fait dans l'art, n'importe quoi d'autre, d'accord ? Ne te casse pas la tête, OK ?

\- OK, réponds-je simplement, et il sourit, sachant qu'il a gagné pour ce soir, et c'est vrai, je suis rassuré, pas à cent pour cent, mais c'est déjà bien pour quelqu'un comme moi.

\- Maintenant, on va manger tout ça, boire notre thé après on ira se reposer, on pourra regarder un film ou deux si tu veux, je commence à onze heures demain.

\- Ouais, ça me va, je me penche vers lui et l'embrasse furtivement, laissant mes lèvres traîner contre les siennes quelques secondes avant de me décaler. Bouge maintenant, t'es lourd.

Il sourit et se lève, se réinstallant sur sa chaise en rigolant légèrement. Il recommence à manger et je souris, je suis heureux de toujours l'avoir à mes côtés après tout ce temps, j'adore notre relation, et surtout je l'adore lui.

\- Even, si tu commences pas maintenant, y aura plus assez de toasts pour toi, me prévient Isak, voyant que j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

\- J'en mangerai que deux, je sais combien tu les aimes, répliqué-je et il fronce les sourcils, prêt à protester. En plus j'ai un peu mangé quand tu étais au café ! m'exclamé-je pour le dissuader de toutes protestations, en plus c'est vrai, j'ai mangé ce qu'il restait du gâteau d'hier et bu un peu de jus.

\- Je te crois, fit-il en haussant les épaules, entamant son quatrième (cinquième ?) toast.

Je le regarde dévorer (littéralement) le reste des toasts en m'en laissant deux, tandis que moi je bois mon thé parce que j'ai appris à aimer son goût bizarre et maintenant j'en bois au moins trois fois par semaine.

\- Tu veux qu'on regarde quoi ? demandé-je à Isak alors qu'il vide sa tasse de thé d'un coup, grimaçant au passage.

\- Je sais pas, réplique-t-il en se levant pour laver nos deux tasses. On verra au moment venu, maintenant termine tes toasts pour que je lave le plat.

Je râle pour la forme et me dépêche de terminer mes toasts, donnant le plat à Isak et prenant mon PC pour aller à la chambre.

\- On regarde direct sur PC ou je le branche à la télé ?

\- Vas-y branche-le, comme ça je pourrai être dans tes bras, dit Isak en me faisant un clin d’œil.

Je secoue ma tête en rigolant et je vais brancher le PC à la télévision, c'est vrai que c'est mieux de regarder sur un plus grand écran tout en ayant Isak blotti contre moi.

\- C'est bon ! crié-je à son intention en me relevant, satisfait, et allant prendre un bas de pyjama ainsi qu'un sweat à capuche un peu léger.

\- J'arrive ! répond-t-il et j'entends des drôles de bruits, comme s'il essayait de caser plusieurs trucs dans un petit espace.

\- Fais gaffe à ne pas casser les tasses de thé, lui dis-je en le rejoignant dans la cuisine, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Arrête d'essayer de les caser là-dedans, mets-les sur l'étagère à droite.

Isak soupire, frustré de ne pas pouvoir tout caser dans un seul endroit, met les deux tasses de thé sur l'étagère de droite et se tourne vers moi en levant dramatiquement les yeux au ciel.

\- Voilà, on peut aller regarder notre film maintenant ?

J'hoche la tête et nous allons nous installer dans le lit, Isak se blottissant directement contre moi, je souris et je sélectionne l'un de nos films préférés, Call Me By Your Name, c'est hyper cliché, mais on adore ce film et je finis toujours par pleurer comme un gamin à la fin, parfois même avant parce que je l'ai regardé tellement de fois que je l'ai appris !

\- On va encore chialer, se plaint Isak en soupirant.

\- Surtout moi, maintenant, tais-toi, ça commence, fis-je en le serrant contre moi et me concentrant sur l'écran en face de nous.


	3. CHAPITRE 2

* ISAK *

Après avoir éteint la télévision et le PC d'Even et après que ce dernier ait finit de pleurer (moi aussi j'ai pleuré comme un gamin), je règle mon téléphone pour me réveiller à neuf heures et je me réinstalle dans le lit, passant l'un de mes bras autour de la taille d'Even et me blottissant à nouveau contre son torse.

\- Bonne nuit, me dit-il en chuchotant, embrassant le haut de ma tête au passage.

\- 'Nuit, réponds-je, déjà somnolant, fatigué par ma journée au café puis la soirée avec Even.

Quand je me réveille au son de mon alarme, Even n'est déjà plus à côté de moi, il a dû se réveiller plus tôt sans pouvoir se rendormir. Pour être honnête, ça me bouffe de voir qu'il va mal et que je ne puisse pas l'aider. Ça lui arrive souvent de se réveiller très tôt le matin ou au milieu de la nuit sans jamais pouvoir se rendormir après, on en a parlé, et il m'a dit que le fait qu'il dorme quelques heures était déjà un exploit dans son cas. Donc je ne fais rien qui puisse le faire chier, comme le forcer à dormir la journée, ou le surveiller pendant la nuit, j'essaye juste d'être là pour lui et de faire ce qu'il est possible de faire pour qu'il se sente mieux, puis je le réconforte parce que monsieur culpabilise, mais ça ne me dérange pas du tout de l'aider, d'être là pour lui, de faire toutes ces petites choses pour lui au quotidien, et ça il arrive pas à le comprendre parfois.

\- T'es réveillé ? 

Je me retourne brusquement vers la porte de la chambre et j'y vois Even, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je lui rends son sourire, sur le point de parler mais il me devance.

\- Va te laver, je t'ai préparé un truc, dit-il en haussant les sourcils.

\- D'acc, réponds-je en lui souriant, je quitte le lit, lui vole un baiser avant qu'il ne retourne dans la cuisine et je m'enferme dans la salle de bain, la tête ailleurs.

\- T'en as pris du temps, me fait remarquer Even quand j'arrive dans la cuisine, les cheveux toujours mouillés et ne portant qu'un pantalon.

\- J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, j'ai pas vu le temps passer, répliqué-je en me laissant tomber sur une chaise. Ça va toi ?

Il me fixe un instant, comprenant de quoi je parle, et hausse les épaules avant de me répondre.

\- J'me suis réveillé vers six heures trente environ, commence-t-il en se levant pour prendre un truc sur le plan de travail. J'ai trié mes dessins et j'ai fais la liste des trucs qui me manquaient parce que j'ai utilisé la plupart de mon matériel cette semaine. Après, j'ai fais ça ! finit-il en posant une assiette pleine de pancakes sur la table.

\- Putain, t'es un ange, dis-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu vas aller acheter ce qui te manque aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui, fit-il en mettant trop de chocolat sur sa part.

\- Je peux t'accompagner ? lui demandé-je en mangeant mes propres pancakes.

\- Bien sûr, je passerai au café avant que tu ne termines ton service, dit-il en souriant. Comme ça je pourrai manger un truc.

\- Bon ! m'exclamé-je en me levant, terminant mes pancakes rapidement. Je vais finir de m'habiller et je m'en vais !

Even hoche la tête et met ce qui reste des pancakes dans le frigo avant de me rejoindre dans la chambre. Il semble un peu ailleurs, mais j'ai pas envie de lui mettre la pression en lui posant des questions, il pourrait se braquer et ne pas en parler pendant un long moment. Je soupire discrètement en finissant de m'habiller, décidant de mettre deux t-shirts extra larges en dessous de l'un des pulls d'Even (je ne mets pas des pulls souvent mais celui-là est mon préféré).

\- Ça va pas ?

Je sens deux bras m'entourer la taille et je me détends instantanément, soupirant d'aise. Even plonge sa tête dans mon cou et souffle dessus, le connard, je suis hyper sensible au cou.

\- Tu portes encore mon pull, chuchote-t-il d'une voix douce. Il te vas super bien.

Je me retourne dans ses bras, passant les miens autour de sa taille à mon tour et je le serre contre moi, je souris comme un con, même après tout le temps qu'on passe ensemble, je me lasse jamais de lui, et je pense que je m'en lasserai jamais. Je l'aime tellement, et j'ai mal quand il doute de ça, parce que oui, ça arrive et plus souvent que je l'aurai voulu. Heureusement que la plupart du temps, j'arrive à le calmer et lui faire comprendre que ses doutes n'ont pas lieu d'être. C'est le premier mec que j'ai aimé et j'espère de tout cœur que ça sera le dernier, je n'ai envie d'avoir personne d'autre que lui. Je presse ma tête contre son torse et marmonne.

\- Je t'aime.

Il resserre son étreinte autour de moi et pose sa tête au-dessus de la mienne.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répond-t-il sur le même ton. Mais tu vas être en retard si tu restes plus longtemps.

Je grogne et me détache légèrement de son torse, me mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, me pressant de nouveau contre lui quand il resserre ses bras autour de ma taille.

\- Even, je gémis contre ses lèvres en essayant de me m'éloigner de lui.

\- C'est toi là, me dit-il en soufflant contre mes lèvres. T'es beaucoup trop beau.

\- J'me casse, sinon je n'irai jamais bosser aujourd'hui, lui dis-je en l'embrassant une dernière fois.

\- C'est pas pour me déplaire, dit-il en bougeant ses sourcils d'un air très suggestif.

\- Even ! fis-je d'un ton faussement indigné, me dégageant définitivement de lui. C'est bon j'y vais ! A tout à l'heure !

\- Fais gaffe ! me crie-t-il alors que je suis déjà devant la porte pour mettre ma veste et partir.

Je sors et verrouille la porte derrière moi avant de descendre rapidement, je risque vraiment d'arriver en retard et ça ne serai pas la première fois. Je travaille dans un café pas très loin de l'appart', quand je suis pas à la bourre, j'y vais à pieds, mais d'autres jours comme aujourd'hui, je prends le bus.

\- Presque à l'heure ! Va mettre ton tablier ! me lance Leah, ma collègue, qui est devenue une amie au fil du temps.

\- Salut ! lui lancé-je en retour, passant derrière elle pour aller à l'arrière boutique.

Heureusement que notre patron n'est pas là, j'aurai eu droit à une mini leçon de morale de sa part. Je pose ma veste sur le banc, pas le temps de l'accrocher, je mets mon tablier rapidement et je retourne dans le café.

\- Y a pas beaucoup de gens aujourd'hui, me dit Leah dès que je la rejoins derrière le comptoir. Pourquoi t'es encore en retard ?

\- Even, dis-je simplement en souriant, levant les yeux au ciel pour la forme.

\- Oh ! s'exclame-t-elle en souriant en coin. Vous faisiez quoi ?

\- Leah ! m'exclamé-je en la frappant sur le bras. Arrête !

Elle rigole et me fait un signe de tête vers la caisse, où un client attend d'être pris en charge. Je secoue ma tête et me dirige vers le client pour prendre sa commande et Leah se charge de préparer sa boisson avant de la lui amener à sa table. Elle revient ensuite vers moi en souriant, bougeant ses sourcils.

\- Alors ?

\- Mais rien ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! C'que je fais avec Even te regarde pas, finis-je par lâcher en soupirant, mais amusé tout de même.

\- Donc vous faisiez des choses, dit-elle en joignant ses mains, souriant comme jamais.

\- Leah, soupiré-je en secouant ma tête. Ça fait plus de deux ans qu'on est ensemble, bien sûr qu'on fait des choses.

\- Non mais ça je le sais, soupire-t-elle d'un air blasé. Je parlais d'avant que tu viennes aujourd'hui !

\- On était sur le point de craquer et de coucher ensemble, t'es contente maintenant ?

\- Mais pourquoi t'es venue alors ? Je t'aurai couvert si tu m'avais prévenu qu'il te retenait !

Elle continue à me crier dessus pendant quelques minutes avant d'abandonner à un moment donné.

\- Bon, la prochaine fois, tu me préviens et je te couvre OK ?

Elle me regarde du coin de l'œil en allant prendre la commande de deux clients qui viennent d'arriver, me promettant silencieusement milles tortures si je ne dis pas oui.

\- OK, réponds-je en préparant les commandes des deux clients et je laisse Leah les servir vu que j'entends mon téléphone sonner là où je l'ai laissé, dans l'arrière boutique. Allô ? Even, tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, oui, je vais bien, t'inquiète, dit-il rapidement. Je sais que tu bosses maintenant mais ça te dérange si je viens plus tôt au café ? J'vais pas te déranger, juste rester dans un coin en attendant que tu finisses.

Je fronce les sourcils, quelque chose cloche et ça va pas me plaire, je le sens à travers la voix d'Even.

\- Bien sûr bébé, j'te prépare un truc en particulier ?

\- Juste un café noir, et un biscuit au chocolat s'il-te-plaît, répond-t-il en soupirant. J'arrive dans cinq minutes.

\- Even, est-ce ça va ? Franchement ? demandé-je encore une fois, retournant derrière le comptoir pour préparer le café d'Even, déposant également quatre biscuits au chocolat dans une petite assiette et je pose le tout sur le comptoir en attendant.

\- J't'en parle quand j'arrive, bisous.

Et il raccroche, je souffle de frustration et mets mon téléphone dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon, merde, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Even ne change jamais ses plans sans raison. C'est là que je réalise que je suis resté fixé sur un point dans le vide trop longtemps, et que Leah me fixe en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande-t-elle finalement.

\- C'est Even, il arrive plus tôt que prévu et d'après sa voix je sais qu'un truc cloche, il m'a dit qu'il arrivait dans cinq minutes mais il n'est toujours pas là ! Putain, soufflé-je en passant une main sur mon visage.

\- Ça va aller, je suis certaine que c'est pas quelque chose d'aussi grave, murmure Leah en passant son bras autour de ma taille, me serrant brièvement contre elle. Aller, lève ta tête et souris, ton homme est là.

Je sursaute et lève brusquement ma tête vers l'entrée, Even est là, le visage crispé et me cherchant du regard, je me détache de Leah, contourne le comptoir et me dépêche de me pointer devant lui, mes mains sur ses épaules (je suis toujours plus petit que lui hein).

\- Even, tu m'as fais flippé, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu vas bien ?

\- Ouais, fin, on peut dire ça, t'inquiète pas, c'est pas très grave, sourit-il pour me rassurer.

\- Donc, c'est un peu grave, remarqué-je alors que je nous entraîne vers une table au fond, ma main dans la sienne.

\- Isak, joue pas avec les mots, va bosser, ça va aller.

\- Je prends ma pause maintenant, je préviens Leah et je reviens avec ton café et tes biscuits, décidé-je en lâchant sa main, je lui embrasse le haut du crâne (pour une fois que c'est moi qui le fait) car il est assit et je retourne vers le comptoir. Leah, je prends ma pause, désolé.

\- Vas-y, je gère, réplique-t-elle en me passant la tasse de café et l'assiette contenant les quatre biscuits tandis que je jette mon tablier derrière le comptoir. J'te ramène quelque chose ?

\- Nah, merci, je lui souris avant de retourner vers Even, déposant son café et ses biscuits devant lui. Alors ?

\- C'est Sonja, lâche-t-il en prenant sa tête dans ses mains, soupirant lourdement.

Je me fige légèrement, on n'a pas entendu parler de Sonja depuis un an, depuis qu'elle est partie je-ne-sais-plus-où pour commencer une nouvelle vie et qu'elle a coupé tout contact avec Even (avec moi plutôt, vu que c'est moi qui lui répondait la plupart du temps). Donc, que l'ex-petite-amie de mon petit-ami soit la raison de son mal-être m'inquiète légèrement, légèrement beaucoup.

\- Quoi Sonja ? demandé-je un peu trop brusquement.

\- Elle m'a envoyé un message, disant qu'elle était de retour à Oslo et qu'elle voulait qu'on se revoit pour, soi-disant, rattraper le temps perdu.


	4. CHAPITRE 3

* EVEN *

Je relève ma tête et remarque le visage fermé d'Isak (il s'est assit à côté de moi entre-temps), je soupire et tend ma main vers la sienne, posée sur la table. J'entremêle mes doigts aux siens et il serre doucement ma main, je lui souris.

\- Isak, j'vais pas la revoir, elle m'est devenue toxique depuis qu'elle a compris que je ne l'aimais plus, arrête de faire cette tête, t'es moche, je termine sur ça pour détendre l'atmosphère et j'y réussis, Isak sourit.

\- C'est tout ce qu'elle a dit ? demande-t-il alors, se détendant petit à petit.

Je secoue ma tête, négativement, je sais que ça va pas lui plaire, ça ne me plaît pas à moi non plus. Mais Isak devient méfiant et est sur ses gardes à chaque fois que Sonja se ramène sur le tapis, et je le comprends. Moi-même je ne veux pas la revoir. Elle prétend vouloir être mon amie et celle d'Isak, mais je le vois dans son regard, qu'elle est toujours en colère, contre moi, mais surtout contre Isak car d'après elle, il m'a volé à elle et c'est de sa faute si je l'ai quitté.

\- Elle m'a aussi demandé si j'étais toujours avec toi.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit quand t'as répondu ? demande-t-il encore une fois, serrant mes doigts beaucoup trop fort.

\- Elle a dit qu'elle s'y attendait et qu'elle était hyper déçue, soufflé-je avant de prendre une gorgée de mon café. Mais je lui ai dis que je m'en foutais de son opinion et que ça n'allai rien changer.

Je bois une autre gorgée de mon café car il commence à refroidir mais ça ne m'empêche pas de sentir Isak se raidir. Je m'en veux, même si je n'ai rien fais, mais c'est à cause de moi (et de Sonja, surtout), qu'il est comme ça et je ne peux rien y faire.

\- Even, je sais à quoi tu penses, c'est pas d'ta faute, dit-il soudain en me sortant de mes pensées.

\- De quoi tu parles ? nié-je en bloc parce qu'il a raison mais je veux pas l'admettre.

\- J'te connais, t'es entrain de culpabiliser, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est Sonja, OK ? Je t'en veux pas ou un truc du genre, me dit-il en se penchant vers moi pour m'embrasser.

Je souris et presse légèrement plus fort mes lèvres contre les siennes avant de me détacher.

\- Merci, chuchoté-je en collant mon front au sien, soufflant sur ses lèvres. Va bosser, ça va aller pour moi.

Je souris pour le rassurer et il hoche la tête avant de m'embrasser encore une fois, plus furtivement et il se lève enfin, emmenant avec lui ma tasse de café désormais vide.

\- J'suis là si t'as besoin de moi OK ?

\- Isak, je sais, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Je t'aime, dit-il avant de se détourner une bonne fois pour toute et rejoindre Leah au comptoir.

Je décide de passer le temps en dessinant, tout en écoutant de la musique, j'ai de la chance qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de gens qui restent aujourd'hui, d'habitude c'est bondé, comme ça je peux occuper une table au fond sans me soucier des potentielles personnes qui pourraient ne pas avoir de place dans le café. Les chansons s'enchaînent aussi rapidement que mon inspiration s'épuise, j'ai dessiné le café, j'ai, évidemment, changé quelques détails, par exemple, j'ai remplacé le bouquet de fleurs à l'entrée par un tableau sensé représenter une peinture abstraite, j'ai mis des petits toasts sur les décorations des tables à la place des biscuits que je vois en face de moi, et je peux dire que je suis fier du résultat, il y a eu un client à un moment, alors j'en ai profité pour dessiner une personne attablée à l'une des tables. Je suis pas mal fier du rendu, alors je le mets dans mon classeur et je sors une nouvelle feuille blanche, décidant de changer de place à table pour mieux voir le comptoir, Isak s'y affaire avec Leah et ça me fait du bien de le voir sourire. Je m'attaque alors à mon deuxième dessin et j'arrive assez facilement à dessiner mon petit-ami, l'ayant fait des dizaines de centaines de fois depuis que je le connais, j'ai un peu plus de mal avec Leah parce qu'elle bouge trop mais j'y arrive à un moment donné et je suis heureux, maintenant place au plus dur, les machines derrière eux et tous les gâteaux exposés au devant du comptoir. OK, j'y vais doucement, et je pourrai tout finir d'ici trente minutes environ.

Je sursaute quand je sens qu'on m'on enlève un écouteur mais me détends en voyant que c'est Isak, qui a troqué son tablier contre sa veste.

\- T'as fini ? demandé-je alors en commençant à ranger mes affaires.

\- Ouep, et toi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as dessiné ? T'avais l'air super concentré, fit-il remarquer en m'aidant à ranger tout dans mon sac à dos que j'emmène partout avec moi.

\- Toi, Leah, le café en gros, réponds-je en passant l'une des sangles de mon sac à dos autour de mon épaule et me tourne vers Isak. On y va ?

\- Ouais, allons-y, Leah va fermer, dit-il en souriant, prenant ma main en se dirigeant vers la porte, entrelaçant nos doigts ensemble.

On se dirige directement vers le magasin qui vend tout ce qui concerne la peinture, le dessin et tout et je lâche la main d'Isak pour me perdre entre les rayons et choisir ce que je veux acheter. Ça devrait être facile vu que que je sais ce qui me manque, mais à chaque fois que je suis ici, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de tout regarder avant d'enfin acheter ce pour quoi je suis venu en premier lieu. On ne sait jamais, il peut y avoir de nouveaux trucs à essayer et si je fais pas deux fois le tour de la boutique, je pourrai ne pas remarquer.

\- Even ? la voix d'Isak me sort de mes pensées et je repose la nouvelle palette noir qui est, apparemment arrivée hier matin, d'après la date indiquée au dessus de la marchandise.

\- J'arrive, répliqué-je et vais vers le rayon principal, là où se trouve la caisse, oh, c'est Emma (la meuf avec qui Isak est sorti avant moi) qui tient la boutique aujourd'hui, j'aurai préféré le vieux proprio, il est cool et s'y connaît en art. Salut Emma.

Elle me sourit poliment et me demande si j'ai besoin d'aide, je décide qu'aujourd'hui n'est pas un bon jour pour montrer que je me méfie toujours d'elle et lui tend la liste des trucs qui me manquent que j'ai fait ce matin.

\- Je t'apporte tout ça dans un instant, dit-elle en contournant le comptoir et allant vers diverses rayons pour prendre tout ce qu'il me faut.

\- Merci bébé, me chuchote Isak en passant un bras autour de ma taille, me serrant contre lui.

Je souris et lui embrasse la tempe (ce qui le fait grogner mais ça ne l'empêche pas de sourire discrètement), je sais que ça n'a pas l'air d'être grand chose, mais j'ai quelques fois beaucoup de difficultés à être aimable ou gentil ou je sais pas quoi avec certaines personnes, et le fait que je me sois en quelque sorte maîtrisé me rend fier, encore plus quand Isak me fait comprendre qu'il est fier de moi lui aussi, je ne peux être qu'heureux.

\- Tiens, j'ai tout ce qu'il te faut, me dit Emma en me donnant un sachet dont je m'empresse de vérifier le contenu.

\- Merci, lui dis-je en la suivant vers la caisse pour payer.

\- En fait, il y a de nouveaux arrivages qui pourraient t'intéresser, ils seront exposés d'ici trois ou quatre jours, m'informe-t-elle avant que je ne parte.

\- Je passerai peut-être voir, merci Emma, réponds-je en lui souriant (un peu crispé, je ne sais pas pourquoi) et je me dépêche de rejoindre Isak dehors (il est sorti quand je suis allé payer).


	5. CHAPITRE 4

* EVEN *

Depuis qu'on est arrivé à l'appart', je n'ai rien dis et Isak n'a pas insisté quand je lui ai dis que je ne voulais pas en parler, il m'a juste embrassé le front et est parti préparer un truc à manger, je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait, mais je m'en fous un peu, je n'ai pas trop faim. Je file directement à la chambre et je me déshabille, ne restant qu'en caleçon pour une fois. Je brosse mes dents rapidement et me mets aussitôt au lit, totalement enroulé dans la couverture, heureusement qu'il y en a d'autres au cas où Isak ne réussirai pas à l'enlever d'autour de moi. Je me sens super mal de le laisser seul après cette journée, en plus on était sensé se parler à propos de Sonja, mais j'y peux rien, je suis beaucoup trop fatigué pour faire quoi que ce soit, je n'ai même pas la tête à parler et les messages de Sonja me reviennent en pleine gueule quand je ferme les yeux, bordel, c'est trop, je dois vraiment reprendre le traitement qui m'aidait à dormir, mais je déteste le prendre, ça rend encore plus fatigué après si t'arrives pas à t'endormir au moment convenu.

\- Bébé ? m'appelle la voix d'Isak depuis la porte de la chambre. Tu manges maintenant ou demain ?

\- Demain, marmonné-je assez difficilement, ne relevant même pas ma tête pour le regarder.

\- D'acc, je te rejoins dans pas longtemps, dit-il avant de retourner dans la cuisine.

Je m'en veux, énormément, je sais pas comment il a fait pour tenir avec moi pendant aussi longtemps mais je suis aussi heureux parce que je l'aime, à un point, je m'imagine plus sans lui, et je suppose que c'est pareil de son côté s'il s'est pas enfui en me voyant dans mes pires états (pires crises, je veux dire).

Quelques jours plus tard, je suis toujours dans le même état ou presque, je parle peu et je stresse énormément quant à la réponse que je vais recevoir de l'Ecole. Entre temps, Isak a trouvé une formation de langues étrangères à mi-temps qui s'accorde avec ses horaires au café et je suis super heureux, depuis le temps qu'il cherche un truc qui l'intéresse et qui s'accorde avec ses horaires de travail. Et moi je suis toujours au même point, je veux dire, je ne peux pas chercher un boulot en ne sachant même pas si je suis accepté ou pas à l'Ecole, je dois d'abord connaître mon emploi du temps (si je suis accepté) pour savoir quoi chercher comme boulot.

Je suis en ce moment-même entrain de regarder la rue par la fenêtre de la cuisine, je ne fais rien de productif et ça me frustre, et je suis stressé, au final, quoi que je fasse, je finis toujours par stresser comme un malade (enfin, un malade, je le suis hein). Isak rentre bientôt et j'ai envie de lui parler, ça fait quasiment cinq jours (presque une semaine) que je lui ai pas proprement parlé, je sais qu'il doit être habitué à force mais je me sens toujours aussi mal et aussi coupable quand j'ai une phase qui dure un peu trop longtemps à mon goût.

La sonnerie de mon téléphone me sort de mes pensées et je grimace en voyant le prénom de Sonja sur l'écran, je l'ai ignoré plus de trois fois depuis que je me suis réveillé alors je crois que je devrais lui répondre à un moment ou à un autre.

\- Oui ? je décroche en me retenant de soupirer.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as répondu à aucun de mes SMS ni mes appels ?

Elle attaque direct, je vois.

\- Je t'ignorais Sonja, c'est pas difficile à comprendre, lâché-je d'une voix plus froide que je ne l'avais prévu. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Qu'on se voit, réplique-t-elle d'un ton agacé. Seuls.

\- C'est un non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre Sonja, j'ai des trucs à faire, dis-je d'une voix un peu plus calme avant d'exploser.

\- Comme si tu faisais un truc de ta vie, grogne-t-elle, pleine de haine. Je sais que tu passes ton temps à dessiner et à déprimer Even, je te connais par coeur.

\- Eh bien j'ai changé, réponds-je, le gorge nouée. Je ne suis plus celui que tu as connu et je vais commencer à étudier à l'Ecole Nationale des Arts d'Oslo la semaine prochaine, avec la nouvelle promotion de première année.

\- Tu mens, c'est pas possible, tu peux pas gérer une année entière sans avoir de crises ou de phases bizarres ! s'écrie-t-elle en soufflant exagérément. Et Isak ne peut pas être avec toi tout le temps, tu as besoin de moi Even.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi Sonja, j'ai appris à me gérer seul en cas d'urgence et Isak n'est pas obligé d'être avec moi tout le temps, il me donne de l'espace quand j'en ai besoin et- Merde je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'te raconte tout ça ! Laisse-moi tranquille OK ?

Je raccroche avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre et j'éteins mon téléphone après avoir laissé un SMS à Isak pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas et je m'installe à table, mon PC devant moi, j'hésite un long moment, je peux faire semblant autant que je veux, je sais au fond de moi que je suis touché par ce qu'elle a dit et qu'elle a réussi à me faire douter, je suis quasiment prêt à effacer l'e-mail contenant mon dossier que j'ai envoyé à l'Ecole, mais je suis toujours hésitant. Je décide finalement d'attendre Isak pour en parler avec lui.

\- Even ? Even t'es là ?

C'est la première chose qu'Isak dit en rentrant, j'ai dû le faire flipper avec mon "je vais éteindre mon téléphone, j'suis à l'appart' t'inquiète pas". Je me sens encore plus coupable que je ne le suis déjà.

\- J'suis là, répliqué-je en sortant de la chambre, la tête dans le cul, j'ai réussi à m'endormir pendant une heure et quelques minutes.

\- Oh merde, je t'ai réveillé ? J'suis désolé, c'est juste qu'avec ton message j'ai paniqué, dit-il en enlevant sa veste et son sac à dos rapidement avant de venir vers moi, un peu hésitant.

Je soupire légèrement avant de l'attirer à moi en passant mes bras autour de son cou.

\- Je vais bien, chuchoté-je en le serrant contre moi pour le rassurer, ou pour me rassurer moi-même.

\- Il s'est passé quoi ? demande-t-il en passant ses bras autour de ma taille pour me rendre mon étreinte.

\- Sonja m'a appelé plusieurs fois, et à un moment je pouvais plus l'ignorer et j'ai répondu, commencé-je en soufflant, déjà agacé.

\- T'es pas obligé d'en parler, dit-il doucement.

\- Je veux t'en parler parce que j'étais sur le point d'effacer l'e-mail que j'ai envoyé à l'Ecole, l'informé-je et je le sens se crisper contre moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dis ?

\- En gros, que j'étais incapable de gérer une année entière seul, que tu ne pouvais pas être avec moi tout le temps et que j'avais besoin d'elle car apparemment, elle me connaîtrai par coeur, mais je lui ai dis que je n'avais pas besoin d'elle et j'ai refusé qu'on se voit.

\- J'en ai marre de Sonja, marmonne Isak en soupirant, levant les yeux au ciel, rencontrant les miens au passage.

\- Moi aussi, mais t'es tout ce qui m'importe, réponds-je et j'embrasse son front en m'inclinant légèrement. Je suis désolé pour ces derniers jours.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, je sais que tu as eu besoin de rester un peu seul, mais dis, est-ce que t'as effacé le mail ?

\- Non, je t'attendais pour en discuter.

Il sourit et se détache de moi, prenant ma main pour me traîner vers la table où j'ai laissé mon PC.

\- Voyons voir si t'as une réponse alors !

On s'installe rapidement et j'allume mon PC, Isak serre ma main alors que j'entre dans ma boîte mail, et mon coeur s'accélère quand je vois que j'ai un nouveau mail, de la part de l'Ecole.

\- Mais ouvres ! Vite !


	6. CHAPITRE 5

* EVEN *

Putain de merde, je suis accepté. Je suis accepté à l'Ecole Nationale des Arts d'Oslo et je ne sais pas du tout comment réagir, je reste figé sans rien dire, sans rien faire et Isak a dû se pencher et lire la réponse sur l'écran de mon PC vu qu'il est actuellement entrain de me serrer dans ses bras en criant de joie.

\- Bravo ! J'étais sûr que t'allais être accepté ! T'es super doué et ils n'auraient pas pu nier ça !

\- Merci, merci, Isak, répliqué-je d'une voix faible, toujours aussi émotif.

\- Donc tu as rendez-vous dans combien de temps ? demande-t-il en se calmant légèrement.

Je tourne ma tête vers mon PC pour voir et je me fige à nouveau, j'ai deux jours pour me préparer mentalement avant de rencontrer le directeur. Merde, je recommence à paniquer et m'éloigne d'Isak pour me lever, je commence à faire les cent pas devant lui.

\- Even, calme-toi, ça va aller, dit-il doucement, sans pour autant s'approcher de moi. Tu vas te reposer, et on va aller se promener si tu veux, ou je sais pas, faire n'importe quoi pour te détendre, d'accord ?

\- Et si j'assure pas devant le directeur ? demandé-je d'une voix tremblante.

\- Mais si ! s'exclame-t-il avant de se lever à son tour. J'ai confiance en toi !

\- Pas moi, marmonné-je en prenant ma tête dans mes mains.

Et si je panique et je commence à bégayer et le directeur pense que je suis pas apte à intégrer son Ecole ? Et si toutes les autres écoles d'art ne m'acceptent pas ? Je vais finir par ne jamais faire ce que j'aime et je travaillerai sûrement dans quelque chose que je détesterai mais je ne pourrai pas arrêter parce que je devrai aider Isak à payer le loyer (qu'il paie seul depuis un bout de temps, il dit que ça le dérange pas mais moi, je m'en veux énormément).

\- Even, Even, arrête, regarde-moi ! Putain regarde-moi Even ! s'écrie Isak en écartant mes mains de mon visage, posant ses propres mains sur mes joues. Regarde-moi, chuchote-t-il d'une voix douce et apaisante. Tu trembles, essaye de ne pas y penser, pas maintenant, pense plutôt au fait que tu as du nouveau dans ton matériel et que tu pourras dessiner et peindre pendant ces deux jours pour extérioriser ta panique, tu m'écoutes ? Even, regarde-moi, écoute-moi, je suis là, respire doucement.

J'essaye de me concentrer sur la voix d'Isak, ses mains sur mes joues, j'essaye aussi de suivre ses directives, de respirer doucement, de ne pas penser au rendez-vous, mais je ne réussis qu'à moitié.

\- J'ai peur, lâché-je soudain, d'une voix hyper faible.

\- Je sais, mais je suis là, et je te laisserai pas tomber, je peux même t'accompagner à ton rendez-vous si tu veux, me propose Isak en souriant, frottant son nez contre le mien.

\- Oui, s'teplaît, marmonné-je en laissant tomber ma tête contre son épaule.

Il passa ses bras dans mon dos et me serre doucement contre lui, posant à son tour sa propre tête sur mon épaule.

\- J'suis désolé, chuchoté-je soudain, me sentant coupable pour une raison absolument inconnue.

\- Bébé, t'excuse pas, t'as rien fais, me rassure Isak en caressant mon dos.

Après ma mini crise de panique silencieuse, Isak a décidé de commander des pizzas parce qu'on avait tous les deux la flemme de cuisiner, et j'avoue que ça m'arrangeait, j'étais pas dans mon état normal. On est actuellement blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le lit, mangeant nos pizzas en écoutant quelques chansons d'une playlist qu'Isak a choisi pour des moments comme ça, pour quand j'ai besoin de me calmer, et ça m'aide beaucoup.

\- Tu veux qu'on en parle ? demande-t-il au bout d'un long moment sans rien dire, et quand je fronce mes sourcils il s'explique. De Sonja, de ta future rentrée et de tout.

\- Pas envie, réponds-je avant de fourrer un nouveau morceau de pizza dans ma bouche.

\- OK, dit-il simplement. Parlons d'autre chose alors ?

\- Des choses qui ne concernent pas ce que tu viens de citer, précisé-je en tournant ma tête vers lui, embrassant sa joue.

\- D'accord, j'ai eu des nouvelles d'Eva, m'informe-t-il avant de manger sa dernière part de pizza.

\- Oh, comment va-t-elle ?

\- Bien, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, avec Chris, ils rentrent à Oslo pour les vacances, dit-il.

Oh, je viens de me souvenir d'un truc.

\- Isak, quand j'étais sur ton insta, t'as reçu un message de Magnus, lui dis-je en prenant mon téléphone rapidement. Je l'ai pas ouvert, tiens.

Il prend mon téléphone et ouvre insta, allant dans les messages pour ouvrir celui de Magnus.

\- Oh, merde, ils rentrent à Oslo, genre, pour un temps indéfini, dit Isak, tapant une réponse aussi vite qu'il peut.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ? Mais ils voulaient pas genre, rester au moins quelques années en Allemagne ?

\- Apparemment, Vilde a des soucis avec ses parents ou un truc du genre, répond-t-il en lisant la réponse immédiate de son pote.

\- Pauvre Magnus, soupiré-je avant de me blottir encore plus contre Isak, souriant quand je sens son bras passer autour de mes épaules.

Il répond à Magnus avec un message vocal vu qu'il a la flemme de taper avec une seule main et je ferme les yeux, beaucoup trop fatigué pour lutter contre le sommeil.

\- 'Nuit, marmonné-je juste avant de m'endormir.

Au milieu de la nuit (je suppose, flemme d'ouvrir les yeux et ne plus pouvoir me rendormir), je sens Isak bouger et quitter le lit après m'avoir embrassé très légèrement. Je me tourne de l'autre côté et me roule en boule, me demandant où est-ce qu'il peut bien partir à... je ne sais même pas quelle heure il est en fait, et je me force à ne pas me lever à mon tour juste pour regarder l'heure. Je reste un long moment à me tourner et me retourner dans le lit, et Isak ne revient toujours pas, je finis par craquer et j'ouvre les yeux. Il y a de... la lumière ? Provenant du salon, j'ai dormi aussi longtemps ? Donc Isak est parti bosser ! Je comprends pourquoi il a fait le moins de bruit possible (ou pas du tout), il est rare que je dorme aussi longtemps et j'avoue que ça m'a fait un bien fou. Je me lève doucement et vais me laver le visage pour finir de me réveiller. Et je décide que c'est une bonne journée pour peindre, et dessiner.


	7. CHAPITRE 6

* ISAK *

Mon horaire d'aujourd'hui m'arrange vraiment bien, je finis à quatorze heures et ça me donne assez de temps pour rentrer à l'appart' et me changer avant de sortir avec Even, comme on avait prévu. Mais là je dois me concentrer sur ce que je dois faire, c'est-à-dire préparer les commandes des clients présents, sinon Leah va me tuer si je me bourre.

\- Isak, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Grouille-toi ! Y a du monde !

Quand on parle du loup, elle me frappe derrière la tête avec son torchon et retourne à la caisse pour prendre de nouvelles commandes et aussi pour encaisser ceux qui payent.

\- Voilà ! J'ai tout fais, lui annoncé-je en posant les nombreuses commandes sur le comptoir et essayant de me souvenir laquelle est à qui. Leah j'peux m'occuper de prendre les commandes et tu sers ?

\- Si ça te permet de mieux bosser vas-y, répond-t-elle en jetant son torchon sur le comptoir et on échange nos places.

J'essaye de ne pas trop divaguer et je me concentre un maximum sur ce qui est autour de moi, ne pas penser à Sonja pendant un moment fait un bien fou en vrai, mais, vu que je suis Isak Valtersen et que j'ai très rarement de la chance, Sonja en personne débarque dans le café, et j'ai à peine le temps de prévenir Leah qu'elle se pointe devant moi. Je lève les yeux au ciel et essaye de ne pas m'emporter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demandé-je, serrant le bout de mon tablier.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, dit-elle sans hésitation. C'est à propos d'Even.

\- Quoi encore ? Il a pas été assez clair que t'étais obligé de venir me faire chier à mon boulot ? balancé-je en la fusillant du regard. Sonja, il est temps que t'avances, on en a marre de toi.

\- Toi peut-être, mais pas Even, chantonne-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

\- Isak si tu bosses pas bouge de là, me crie Leah en soupirant.

Je fais n'importe quoi aujourd'hui, et Sonja vient de s'ajouter aux raisons pour lesquelles cette journée est super merdique. Je contourne le comptoir et attire Sonja à l'autre bout.

\- Arrête de nous harceler, d'harceler Even, il ne veut plus rien avoir avec toi, lâché-je froidement, fatigué de ce manège qui dure depuis quelques jours.

\- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu ne me mens pas ? s'écrie-t-elle en bougeant ses mains dans tous les sens. Je veux que ça soit lui qui me le dise !

\- OK, je l'appelle et tu lui demanderas toi-même, cédé-je en sortant mon téléphone, je le garde sur moi depuis qu'Even m'a appelé l'autre jour.

Je compose son numéro pendant que Sonja marmonne des trucs que je ne comprends pas, j'espère vraiment qu'Even ne va pas paniquer et dire n'importe quoi, ou pire, me raccrocher au nez dès que je lui parlerai de Sonja.

\- Ouais ? fit-il dès qu'il répond, je suis sûr qu'il n'a même pas regardé qui l'appelait.

\- Salut bébé, ne raccroche pas mais y a Sonja qui veut te parler, lui dis-je, autant aller droit au but. Elle est venue au café et voulait qu'on discute mais elle m'a pas cru quand je lui ai dis que tu ne voulais rien avoir avec elle.

\- Et... tu m'appelles pour ? demande-t-il, hésitant.

\- Que tu lui dises toi-même, je regarde Sonja qui sourit grandement, convaincue qu'Even me contredira. J'te la passe ?

\- Ouep, passe-la-moi, dit-il en soupirant.

Je tends mon téléphone à Sonja et croise les bras, elle lance un très bruyant salut en souriant, comme si ce qu'elle voulait était juste à portée de main, et c'est un peu le cas si on oublie le téléphone qui la sépare de mon petit-ami. Son visage se décompose à mesure que le temps passe et j'imagine qu'Even est entrain de lui gueuler dessus ou un truc du genre, je ne suis toujours pas sûr qu'elle nous laisse tranquille après ça.

\- Tiens, dit-elle froidement en fourrant mon téléphone dans ma main avant de me tourner le dos et de partir aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

\- C'était quoi ce bordel ? demande une voix derrière moi.

Merde, putain de merde, je suis mort. C'est la voix de mon patron, il était pas sensé être ici aujourd'hui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ? Je range mon téléphone et me retourne lentement, vraiment très lentement. Je grimace, mon patron est quelqu'un de sympa, vraiment, mais faut pas déconner pendant le boulot. Il a genre, six ans de plus que moi et est devenu proprio de ce café depuis trois ans. Il a de longs cheveux trop noir et des yeux noisettes. Il est aussi plus grand que moi, tout le monde est plus grand que moi en tout cas.

\- Désolé ? tenté-je en le regardant.

\- Isak, grogne-t-il. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que t'es entrain de ne rien foutre ?

\- Parce que c'était un peu le cas ? répliqué-je en essayant de rester calme. Désolé Anthony, c'était l'ex de mon mec et je devais régler un truc.

\- Et bien tu règles tes trucs quand tu n'es pas sensé bosser ! s'exclame-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Reprends maintenant ! Leah a finit son service, je prends sa place.

Quand il n'est pas énervé, Anthony peut être de bonne compagnie, mais là, je passe le reste de mon service à l'éviter au maximum et à prier pour que le temps passe vite.

\- Il est quatorze heures ! m'écrié-je en enlevant mon tablier et regardant Anthony du coin de l'œil. J'peux y aller ?

\- C'est la dernière fois que tu fais autre chose que bosser en dehors de tes pauses, commence-t-il doucement. Déjà que t'arrives presque en retard la plupart du temps.

\- Désolé, dis-je encore une fois. J'ai un copain qui occupe tout mon temps, continué-je en souriant.

\- En parlant de lui, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu, dit-il en retrouvant sa bonne humeur.

\- T'étais pas là quand il est venu la dernière fois, réponds-je en allant récupérer mes affaires et mon sac à dos. J'dois y aller, il doit m'attendre, on doit sortir ce soir.

\- Protégez-vous ! me dit-il alors que je contourne le comptoir pour partir.

\- Sortir ne rime pas avec coucher ensemble, marmonné-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Anthony me fait un clin d'œil et retourne à ce qu'il fait, les deux autres personnes qui sont de services ce soir arriveront bientôt et je préfère ne voir aucune des deux. Je quitte le café et rentre en bus, ayant plutôt la flemme de marcher vu que c'est ce qu'on va faire avec Even dans une heure maximum. Je soupire quand mon téléphone sonne, j'hésite à regarder qui m'appelle puis je me dis que ça peut être Even, mais non, c'est ma mère qui, d'habitude, n'appelle jamais, mais envoie des SMS.

\- Maman ?

\- Isak, mon chéri ! s'exclame-t-elle, très enthousiaste. Quand est-ce que tu viens à la maison ? Cela fait très longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte...?

\- Maman, ça fait deux semaines depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, répliqué-je, ne comprenant pas son soudain comportement.

\- Mais pas à la maison, réplique-t-elle immédiatement. Et pas seuls, ajoute-t-elle d'une voix amère.

\- Tu es venu à l'appart', et t'as vu Even pendant deux minutes, maman, il se passe quoi ? demandé-je en soupirant.

Je suis plus dans le bus et j'arrive bientôt à l'appart', et je dois me laver et me changer avant qu'on ne sorte avec Even.

-Même, dit ma mère. Tu viens bientôt ? Pour passer un peu de temps avec ta vieille mère ?

Putain, elle recommence, elle arrête pas de dire qu'elle va bientôt mourir et que je dois passer le plus de temps possible avec elle (sans Even de préférence) avant qu'elle ne parte pour de bon.

\- J'vais voir, j'te dis ça par message, OK ?

\- Ne tarde pas, dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

OK, elle est vraiment plus bizarre qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend d'un coup ? Elle refuse même qu'il y ait Even avec moi quand on se voit et je déteste ça, on ne lui a rien fait, il ne lui a rien fait, mais elle est têtue, et je peux pas me battre avec elle tout le temps, heureusement qu'Even comprend, mais je sais que ça lui fait mal, que ça le blesse que ma mère le rejette soudainement sans aucune raison. J'arrête de réfléchir parce que sinon j'y serai encore demain, je souris quand j'entre dans l'appart', il y a une douce musique qui provient du salon ainsi qu'une odeur de peinture fraîche. Il va bien.

\- Bébé ? j'appelle pour savoir où est exactement Even, parce qu'il laisse parfois tout dans un endroit et lui se pose dans un autre endroit.

\- Dans le salon ! répond-t-il immédiatement. Va te laver ! Je sais que tu pues !

\- Sympa l'accueil, lâché-je en arrivant derrière lui. C'est beau, dis-je en regardant ce qu'il a peint.

C'est un truc tout simple en fait, c'est notre chambre à coucher. Mais il a réussi à la reproduire d'une façon magnifique, avec plus de couleurs qu'il n'y a en vrai et c'est encore plus beau.

\- Ma mère m'a appelé en fait, lui dis-je en me débarrassant de mon sac à dos, le laissant tomber par terre à côté de la table. Elle veut me voir, seul.

\- Oh, d'accord, dit-il simplement.

\- Bon, je vais me laver, fis-je avant d'aller m'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec le comportement de ma mère bordel ! Elle n'était pas du tout contre ma relation avec Even de base. Et je l'ai vu se crisper quand je lui ai dis qu'elle voulait me voir seul, putain, j'espère vraiment que c'est juste un malentendu et qu'elle va vite redevenir polie avec lui.


	8. CHAPITRE 7

* EVEN *

\- Vous dites que vous dessinez depuis longtemps ? me demande M. Van Steen.

Mais oui putain, je viens juste de te le dire ! Je suis au rendez-vous avec le directeur de l'Ecole Nationale des Arts d'Oslo et il m'énerve à un tel point !

\- Oui, réponds-je tout de même calmement, j'ai pas envie qu'on me vire avant même que je ne sois complètement admit.

\- Et les dessins joints dans votre e-mail, sont-ils récents ? demande-t-il encore, me fixant intensément.

Il veut me déstabiliser et ça marche à moitié.

\- Oui, je les ai tous fait ce mois dernier, réponds-je encore plus calmement, essayant de ne pas craquer.

M. Van Steen me pose encore une dizaine de questions, sans cesser de me fixer, mais jetant un coup d'œil à mon dossier de temps à autre. Après plus d'une heure à étouffer, je sors enfin de son bureau et je souris à Isak qui a tenu à m'attendre en face de la porte.

\- Je suis admis, lui dis-je en allant vers lui, passant mes bras autour de son corps pour le rapprocher de moi. J'étais tellement stressé pendant son questionnaire.

\- Mais tu as réussi, dit-il en me rendant mon étreinte, posant son front contre mon épaule avant de légèrement m'embrasser le cou en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds une seconde. On va fêter ça, les gars savent pour ton dossier et tout, je les avais tenu au courant.

\- OK, mais pas quelque chose d'énorme hein ? demandé-je en me détachant à moitié de lui pour pouvoir marcher et quitter l'Ecole avant de revenir la semaine prochaine pour la rentrée de la section (ou promotion) dont je fais partie.

\- Normalement, il y aura tout le monde, Eskild a dit qu'il essayerai de traîner Linn avec lui mais que rien n'était sûr, m'annonce-t-il alors qu'on est enfin en dehors de l'école et pas très loin de l'arrêt de bus.

\- Et les autres ? demandé-je encore une fois, ravi de penser à autre chose et de ne plus être aussi stressé que je l'ai été ces derniers jours.

\- Les seules personnes qui ont confirmé leur présence sont Mahdi, Jonas, Chris et Sana, répond-t-il. Sana a dit que Yousef ne savait pas s'il allait venir ou pas, mais bon, on verra bien.

\- Attends, vous avez organisé tout ça sans même savoir si je serai pris ou pas ? m'exclamé-je soudain en me tournant vers lui.

Isak m'adresse un petit sourire coupable et hausse les épaules.

\- On était tous sûrs que t'allais être pris, on connaît ton talent bébé, réplique-t-il pour se justifier.

Je ne réponds rien mais souris tendrement, Isak a toujours cet effet calmant sur moi, et je suis tellement détendu à ce moment que j'ai peur qu'un truc arrive dans pas longtemps. De toute façon, c'est toujours comme ça, le calme avant la tempête, la détente avant le retour des emmerdes, j'ai tendance à 'baisser ma garde' quand je me sens bien et le résultat est que je ne gère plus rien quand les emmerdes reviennent. J'ai dû me renfrogner car Isak me pince la joue pour me faire sortir de mes pensées en lâchant un 'arrête de te torturer bébé, c'est ton jour' avant de me traîner à l'intérieur du bus qui arrivait.

Finalement, tout le monde est venu à la mini-soirée qu'Isak a organisé pour moi, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que je fais désormais partie intégrale de son groupe de potes, même Yousef y a sa place. Chris est dans la cuisine, entrain de fouiller les placards pour 'trouver des trucs cool à cuisiner', Jonas, Eskild et Linn (qui est finalement venue) sont tous les trois affalés sur le canapé à ne rien faire, à part manger des bouts de leurs pizzas. Sana est en face de moi, on joue aux échecs, et elle essaye de me déstabiliser en fronçant les sourcils et me fusillant du regard tout le temps (j'ai l'habitude, donc ça ne me fait presque plus rien). Quant à Isak, Yousef et Mahdi, ils sont entrain de jouer à des jeux vidéos dans notre chambre. J'aime l'ambiance qui règne en ce moment dans l'appart', en plus des sons qui passent grâce à une playlist d'Eskild (et je peux dire qu'il a de très bons goûts en musique, très variés mais très bons).

\- Even concentre-toi ! m'engueule Sana en me frappant légèrement la tête. J'aime pas jouer contre des incapables !

\- Tu t'es vu ? répliqué-je en grognant et me massant la tête, mine de rien, Sana a une de ces poignes.

Elle se contente de me tirer la langue et on recommence à jouer alors qu'Eskild propose à ses deux compagnons de bouffe de bouger un peu et de se trouver un truc à faire avant qu'on ne doive tous se réunir pour 'le film du soir' comme dit Mahdi.

\- Venez m'aider ! leur crie Chris depuis la cuisine, elle s'est mit à apprendre à cuisiner depuis quelques temps et on a le malheur d'être ses 'cobayes' quand elle n'est pas très sûre de ses recettes.

\- Allons-y, dit Jonas, allant rejoindre Chris directement. On a rien à perde et, comme ça au moins, on saura ce qu'on bouffe, pas comme la plupart du temps.

\- J't'emmerde, bougonne Chris en le frappant derrière la tête avec une spatule en bois.

\- Even, soit tu te concentres soit on arrête de jouer, grogne Sana en me tapant encore une fois.

\- Mais arrête de me taper toi ! m'exclamé-je en feignant d'avoir très mal. Tu verras quand j'en parlerai à ton mec.

\- Fiancé, me corrige-t-elle instantanément.

\- Oui bon, fiancé, grogné-je et me lève, rangeant le jeu dans sa boîte, la laissant sur la table pour le moment. A quand le mariage ?

\- On est pas pressés, contrairement à certains, répond-t-elle en souriant en coin.

\- Oh tu me donnes mal au crâne, soupiré-je, cachant très mal mon sourire.

Discuter avec Sana est toujours super, elle est très sarcastique et j'adore ça. Parce ce qu'elle sait aussi être sérieuse et conne.

\- Bah va rejoindre ton mec, dit-elle en bougeant ses sourcils.

\- Blablabla, marmonné-je et elle me sourit avant de rejoindre nos cuisiniers du jour, enfin du soir dans notre cas, et je rejoins les gamers dans notre chambre.

\- Salut.

\- Salut, répondent-ils tous au même temps, beaucoup trop concentrés sur l'écran pour se permettre de regarder qui leur parle.

Je rigole doucement et me laisse tomber sur le lit, (ils sont tous assis par terre car c'est plus facile d'après eux pour jouer), juste derrière Isak et passe ma main dans ses cheveux, commençant à lui faire des papouilles. Il adore ça, et je souris en le voyant incliner sa tête en arrière pour se presser contre ma main, il reste tout de même concentré sur le jeu, mais pas autant qu'il le faut vu que,

\- Bordel de Dieu ! s'exclame-t-il soudain.

\- Merci Even ! s'écrie Yousef en me lançant un sourire furtif avant de se ré-concentrer sur l'écran. Tu m'as permis de prendre de l'avance sur ton mec !

\- C'était avec plaisir !

\- Les gars on a un souci ! nous crie Eskild depuis la cuisine. Chris a cassé le micro-onde !

Je savais que c'était pas une bonne idée que Chris cuisine, mais bon, on l'a laissé faire avec Isak parce qu'on voulait s'amuser.

\- Commandez de nouveaux trucs à bouffer ! lui crie Yousef en retour. Les premières pizzas sont finies.

\- On l'utilisait plus trop de toute façon, marmonné-je de façon à ce que seul Isak m'entende.


	9. CHAPITRE 8

* ISAK *

Avec les mecs, on a dû arrêter les jeux vidéos à un moment vu que la bouffe commandée par Jonas (qui était en fait des pizzas de toutes sortes) est arrivée, on s'est donc tous réunis autour de la table du salon pour manger ensemble et déconner un peu aussi. Je suis heureux, d'autant plus qu'Even est souriant et de très bonne humeur depuis l'arrivée de nos amis. Ça me fait du bien de le voir dans cet état, je sais qu'il a tout de même peur mais il profite de ce moment comme il fait d'habitude quand quelque chose de bien se passe.

\- D'ailleurs, j'ai eu des nouvelles de Magnus, dis-je soudainement, les faisant tous se taire et se tourner vers moi.

\- Vilde m'a dit qu'ils allaient rentrer, réplique Sana en me regardant. C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, apparemment elle a des soucis avec ses parents ou je sais pas quoi, fis-je en haussant les épaules, j'en sais pas plus.

\- Il m'a rien dit l'bâtard, grogne Jonas en avalant une nouvelle tranche de pizza.

\- Tu t'en remettras, fit Mahdi en rigolant légèrement. J'espère que c'est pas un truc grave quand même.

J'hausse à nouveau les épaules, j'ai renvoyé un message à Magnus depuis, mais aucune nouvelle.

\- T'as contacté Vilde récemment ? demandé-je à l'intention de Sana.

\- Elle répond pas, dit-elle directement. Magnus ?

\- Non plus.

On change vite de sujet, ne voulant pas vraiment créer une inquiétude peut-être inutile, et nous continuons de manger dans le calme, enfin, aussi calme que peut nous le permettre Eskild et ses chansons.

Quelques jours plus tard, j'ai été voir l'établissement ou je devais faire ma formation de langues étrangères, et maintenant je suis entrain d'en parler avec Leah parce que mademoiselle veut tout savoir, comme d'habitude.

\- Tu as choisi quelles langues ? demande-t-elle avant d'être interpellée par Anthony.

\- Vous bossez ou vous papotez ? fit-il en me regardant un peu sévèrement.

Je détourne la tête et grimace à l'intention de ma collègue et pote.

\- C'est elle, elle a insisté pour que je lui raconte des trucs, dis-je alors que Leah lève les yeux au ciel avant de me fusiller du regard.

J'hausse les épaules et lui sourit en coin, Anthony soupire et place ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Bon, vous arrêtez de perdre votre temps, OK ? fit-il en nous fixant tour à tour.

\- Oui patron, nous répondons en synchronisation. Désolé, ajouté-je alors qu'il s'éloigne pour prendre une commande.

\- Isak, prends ta pause, Leah viens préparer les boissons ! nous crie-t-il en voyant qu'on ne bougeait toujours pas.

\- OK patron ! je souris à Leah avant d'aller à l'arrière boutique dont une moitié sert d'un petit vestiaire ou on pose nos affaires.

\- Leah plus vite que ça ! j'entends Anthony crier de l'autre côté de la porte et je rigole légèrement.

J'ai eu de la chance, on travaille presque toujours au même temps avec Leah et c'est super bien, je ne vois les autres employés que très rarement. Je prends mon téléphone et je me laisse tomber sur le banc à côté de moi, je traîne un peu sur les réseaux sans vraiment faire gaffe à ce que je vois sur l'écran, je pense plutôt à Even. Il a officiellement intégré l'Ecole il y a deux jours et il n'en dit que du bien, mais je vois bien qu'il n'est pas au top de sa forme. Il est extrêmement épuisé dès qu'il rentre (quelle que soit l'heure), il me raconte quelques trucs mais il ne mentionne jamais les autres personnes de sa promo, jamais. Il ne parle que des cours, des profs, de l'Ecole en général, j'ai pas envie de lui mettre la pression mais j'ai pas non plus envie qu'il soit aussi mal en intégrant l'Ecole de ses rêves. Je lui envoie un message, lui demandant de me retrouver au McDo pas loin de l'appart' et il ne répond pas, évidemment, il doit être en plein cours ou pratique.

A un moment, je décide d'appeler ma mère avant que je ne retourne bosser, et elle décroche à la deuxième sonnerie.

\- Bonjour mon chéri, dit-elle doucement. Tu vas bien ?

\- Bah, oui, et toi maman ? Ça va ?

Je sais que je n'ai pas été hyper sympa avec elle, mais parfois je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, ça me fait du mal qu'elle n'aime plus Even.

\- Je vais bien, répond-t-elle en soupirant. Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

\- Je me demandais si tu étais libre demain matin ? tenté-je en grimaçant, heureusement qu'elle me voit pas, elle déteste quand je grimace.

\- Et bien, oui, je suppose que je suis libre, dit-elle après un court moment d'hésitation. Pourquoi donc ?

\- Tu supposes ou tu en es sûre ? je lève les yeux au ciel, je veux pas programmer un truc et qu'elle annule à la dernière minute.

\- Je suis libre demain matin, maintenant, dis-moi pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

\- Je me disais que je pouvais passer te voir vu que je bosse pas le matin, lancé-je en espérant pour qu'elle ne mentionne pas Even.

\- Tu viens seul ? demande-t-elle, me laissant à peine finir ma phrase.

Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Je vais essayer d'en parler avec elle, calmement, enfin, j'espère que ça sera calmement.

\- Oui, je viens seul, réponds-je tout de même calmement. Bon, maman, à demain alors ? Je suis au boulot et ma pause est terminée.

\- A demain mon chéri, fit-elle d'une voix toute heureuse avant de raccrocher.

Je soupire en rangeant mon téléphone dans mon sac à dos, je retourne dans le café et je prends la place de Leah à la caisse, vu qu'Anthony prépare déjà les boissons, et vu que Leah n'est pas trop fatiguée bah elle reste bosser avec nous un moment avant de prendre sa propre pause.


	10. CHAPITRE 9

* EVEN *

Je check mon téléphone et je vois qu'Isak m'a laissé un message, il me demande de le retrouver au McDo pas loin de l'appart', c'est vrai que je suis crevé mais je lui dois au moins ça, après ces quelques jours à l'ignorer d'une certaines manière. Je lui réponds que c'est OK, que je le rejoindrai dès que je serai arrivé et je range mon téléphone et me mets à méditer, regardant par la fenêtre du bus. J'ai peur de me laisser aller à mes pensées mais j'ai la flemme d'écouter de la musique ou de faire quoi que ce soit.

J'adore l'Ecole, j'ai toujours rêvé de l'intégrer, et je ne suis pas du tout déçu par ce que j'ai pu y voir jusqu'à maintenant. Ce qui ne va pas, c'est les autres personnes, les autres élèves, surtout de ma promotion, ils disent que je suis un peu trop vieux pour être en 'première année', alors que cette école ne prend pas en compte l'âge des gens en général, je vois que ce n'est pas pareil du côté des étudiants.

Je soupire et appuie ma tête contre l'appuie-tête de mon siège, regardant du coin de l'œil le paysage défiler, et ne luttant plus contre les pensées qui envahissent mon cerveau. Je pense à tout un tas de trucs qui ne font que me niquer le moral encore plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Je sais qu'Isak a remarqué qu'un truc clochait, mais il ne m'a posé aucune question et je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'en parler, d'un côté, je trouve que si je donne de l'importance à ce que les autres racontent dans mon dos, ça serait me rabaisser à leur niveau, mais d'un autre, ça me fait tellement de mal qu'en l'espace de quelques jours, j'ai déjà envisagé plusieurs fois d'arrêter, de quitter l'Ecole, mais les encouragements d'Isak me font garder la tête hors de l'eau, peut-être qu'il fait exprès, ou peut-être pas, dans tous les cas, il m'aide à tenir contre des trucs cons sans même s'en rendre réellement compte.

Je passe le reste du trajet à essayer de penser à des trucs plus joyeux, et je me souviens que je dois rejoindre Isak au McDo avant de rentrer, et cette seule pensée me fait sourire. Je sais qu'il va essayer de me changer les idées, et j'ai pas tellement fais d'efforts ces temps-ci, enfin, comme d'habitude quoi, mais je crois qu'il est temps que je commence à faire autant d'efforts que lui en fait.

Je suis encore plus crevé qu'à ma sortie quand j'arrive à l'entrée du McDo mais je prends une longue inspiration et j'entre, je repère directement Isak qui est assit à une table au milieu, la tête plongée dans son téléphone et tapant à toute vitesse, dès qu'il s'arrête mon téléphone sonne, annonçant l'arrivée d'un message et je ne prends même pas la peine de regarder, je sais que c'est lui.

\- Salut bébé, lancé-je en me pointant à côté de lui, me penchant en avant pour l'embrasser avant de m'installer.

\- Je viens de t'envoyer un message, dit-il simplement avant d'immédiatement prendre ma main dans la sienne et de la serrer. Qu'est-ce que tu prends ?

\- Des frites, réponds-je machinalement. Et une bouteille d'eau.

\- OK, je vais commander, dit-il en se levant, il caresse légèrement le dos de ma main et va commander.

J'attends environ quinze minutes avant qu'Isak ne revienne avec un plateau contenant une barquette de frites et un burger, ainsi qu'une grande bouteille d'eau.

\- Heureusement qu'il y a pas beaucoup de monde, j'ai trop faim, dit-il en s'attaquant à son burger.

\- Doucement hein, je veux pas que tu t'étouffes, je rigole et commence à manger mes frites à une lenteur incroyable.

Isak attend que je finisse depuis quelques minutes et quand c'est enfin le cas, on se lève au même temps et on se dirige vers la sortie, j'attrape rapidement sa main dans la mienne et entremêle nos doigts, ça me fait du bien, et il le sait, c'est pour ça qu'il serre ma main comme réponse. Je lui souris et me penche légèrement pour embrasser sa tempe.

\- Ta journée a été ? finit-il par demander alors qu'on est presque arrivés à notre immeuble.

\- Banale, comme d'hab, je me contente de ça et il n'insiste pas, mais je vois bien qu'il veut en savoir plus. On en parle ce soir ?

\- Si tu veux, dit-il avant de continuer. Magnus et Vilde rentrent demain après-midi.

\- Oh, qui va les chercher ? Ils doivent avoir beaucoup de bagages.

\- Apparemment, les parents de Vilde vont le faire, répond Isak en haussant les épaules. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit par message tout à l'heure.

\- D'accord, et tu fais quoi demain matin toi ? demandé-je en me souvenant qu'il ne travaillait que l'après-midi.

\- Je vais voir ma mère, lâche-t-il en grimaçant. Elle me manque vraiment, mais j'en ai marre qu'elle dise de la merde sur toi.

Je me crispe légèrement et il le remarque immédiatement, je sais que sa mère ne m'aime plus, mais impossible de savoir pourquoi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tant que toi, tu m'aimes encore et tu restes avec moi, ça me va, répliqué-je en serrant sa main plus fort, j'ai peur de broyer ses doigts mais je n'y peux rien.

\- Je resterai toujours avec toi Even, m'assure-t-il en lâchant ma main pour passer son bras autour de ma taille, je passe le mien autour de ses épaules et on reste ainsi jusqu'à l'appartement.


	11. CHAPITRE 10

* ISAK *

\- A ce soir bébé !

\- Fais gaffe à toi, OK ? dis-je alors qu'Even revient sur ses pas pour m'embrasser à nouveau.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je gère, m'assure-t-il en m'embrassant une dernière fois. Profite de ta matinée avec ta mère.

J'hoche la tête et il sort, me laissant seul dans la cuisine, je soupire et essaye de positiver. En rentrant hier soir, Even m'a expliqué à demi-mots pourquoi il n'allait pas si bien même s'il était heureux d'être dans l'Ecole. J'ai pas eu besoin qu'il me fasse un dessin, je sais ce que les gens peuvent faire pour emmerder quelqu'un et je sais aussi ce que ça fait, surtout quand on en parle pas. J'ai essayé de le rassurer, je n'ai pas réussi, je le sais, même s'il m'a assuré qu'il allait mieux après m'en avoir parlé. J'ai fais semblant de le croire, mais je sais bien qu'il ne va pas bien du tout et que le fait de m'en avoir parlé ne l'a pas soulagé tant que ça.

Je finis de manger et je nettoie tout avant d'aller m'habiller, je fais un peu vite parce que j'ai hâte de sortir et d'aller mettre les choses au clair avec ma mère. Je l'appelle un peu avant d'arriver chez elle et elle me confirme qu'elle est à la maison, je soupire de soulagement, j'avais peur qu'elle annule à la dernière minute ou qu'elle change un truc.

\- Oh tu es déjà arrivé ? fit ma mère quand elle m'ouvre la porte. Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt.

\- J'suis aussi content de te revoir maman, répliqué-je en levant les yeux au ciel, mais lui faisant la bise quand même. Tu es entrain de faire quelque chose ? Je peux t'aider ?

Si je veux qu'elle me dise quoi que ce soit, faut pas m'énerver, en plus elle m'a aussi pas mal manquée.

\- Non, pas grand chose, tu peux m'attendre dans le salon, dit-elle en se décalant pour me laisser entrer et pour partir devant. Verrouille la porte derrière toi !

\- D'accord, réponds-je en faisant ce qu'elle m'a dit et allant vers le salon, j'ai pas envie de la contrarier en la suivant dans la cuisine.

Elle me rejoins rapidement avec une assiette pleine de cookies et s'installe en face de moi, un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

\- Alors, comment vas-tu ? demande-t-elle doucement en se servant un verre de jus d'orange.

\- Je vais bien, et toi ? lui retourné-je la question en souriant également, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas eu de conversation normale. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ces derniers temps ? ajouté-je avant de me pencher pour piquer un cookie.

\- Rien de bien particulier, ça va au boulot ? Tu travailles toujours avec Leah ?

Je vois son sourire en coin qu'elle tente de cacher avec son verre, je le remarque, bien sûr, mais je ne dis rien.

\- Oui, on travaille toujours ensemble, c'est une très bonne amie, précisé-je en arquant un sourcil dans sa direction. Il y a aussi Anthony avec nous de temps en temps.

Elle hoche la tête et boit lentement son jus par petite gorgées, elle me sourit quand nos regards se croisent et je me surprends à aimer ce silence, c'est apaisant, et je suis complètement détendu, ce qui est bien vu que je bosse dans quelques heures et je devrais être en alerte pour ne rien foirer.

\- Maman, je peux te poser une question ? tenté-je après presque trente minutes sans rien dire.

\- Oui, bien sûr, dis-moi, dit-elle en se redressant.

\- Pourquoi tu n'aimes plus Even ? demandé-je en la fixant du regard, arrêtant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Elle se crispe soudainement mais se reprend presque directement, elle soupire et lève les yeux au ciel.

\- J'aurai juste préféré que tu sortes avec quelqu'un comme Leah, répond-t-elle d'un ton amer.

\- Une meuf quoi, marmonné-je en secouant la tête. Je n'aime pas les meufs, je te l'ai déjà dis, et tu le prenais bien il y a à peine deux mois.

\- Isak ! s'exclame ma mère d'un ton outré.

\- Maman, soupiré-je en la fixant. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? Ou qui ?

\- Rien, ni personne, assure-t-elle. J'y ai beaucoup repensé ces derniers temps, et je me disais que ça aurait été bien d'avoir des petits enfants, si tu avais été avec une fille depuis tout ce temps.

\- Je ne veux pas encore avoir d'enfants maman, et Even non plus, répliqué-je en me forçant de ne pas péter les plombs.

\- Mais c'est important d'avoir des enfants, ça rapproche encore plus le couple, dit-elle pour me convaincre.

\- Je n'ai pas eu un très bon exemple en ce qui concerne ça, lancé-je avant de me lever brusquement. Je vais aller travailler.

\- Mais ce n'est pas encore l'heure ! proteste-t-elle en se levant à son tour, reposant rapidement son verre de jus sur la table. Tu ne commences que dans une heure !

\- Oui, mais je vais quand même partir, comme ça je commencerai plus tôt, j'attrape ma veste que j'avais posé à côté de moi et me dirige vers l'entrée. A un de ces jours !

Je sors rapidement après un rapide regard en arrière, j'essaye de ne pas trop réfléchir pendant le trajet et quand j'arrive au café, je suis crevé et Anthony est présent. OK, alors lui il se pointe seulement quand je suis là ou c'est comment ?

\- Salut, lancé-je en passant derrière le comptoir sans m'attarder.

\- Hé ! T'es arrivé tôt ! crie-t-il derrière mon dos. Reviens là !

Je prends le temps de d'abord accrocher ma veste, posant mon sac à dos par terre, je prends mon tablier et retourne derrière le comptoir après l'avoir mit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fis-je en commençant à m'affairer pour ne pas me permettre de trop réfléchir. C'est pas bien que je sois arrivé avant l'heure pour une fois ?

\- Bah, si, au contraire, mais il y a quelque chose qui cloche, dit Anthony en me regardant du coin de l'œil tout en prenant les commandes.

\- J'veux pas en parler, lâché-je avant de me tourner vers lui, croisant les bras. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

\- Bah, pas grand chose pour le moment, mais tu peux aller débarrasser les tables en attendant, suggère Anthony en faisant un signe de tête vers les tables vides de clients. Mais dis-moi, ça va avec Even, hein ?

\- Oui, ça va avec Even, je rigole légèrement et passe derrière lui pour aller vers les tables.

\- C'est rassurant !

Mon patron et ma collègue sont investis dans ma vie amoureuse autant que moi, si ce n'est plus, heureusement que j'y suis habitué !


	12. CHAPITRE 11

* EVEN *

\- Ça a été avec ta mère ?

\- Bof hein, elle veut me voir avec une meuf.

Je grimace mais ne me déconcentre pas de mon dessin, c'est le premier travail que je dois rendre dans une semaine. Je veux qu'il soit parfait, et je ferai tout pour.

\- J'me suis engueulé avec des gens de ma promo aujourd'hui, lancé-je soudainement en attendant une quelconque réaction de la part d'Isak, même si je ne le vois pas, il est derrière moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demande-t-il après quelques secondes sans rien dire.

\- Bah, c'était pas grand chose mais... on s'est gueulé dessus pendant un moment et c'est bon, répliqué-je en haussant les épaules, ne voulant pas trop entrer dans les détails.

\- Le directeur vous a convoqué ? demande-t-il encore. Tu m'as déjà dis qu'il était super strict, ajoute-t-il pour s'expliquer.

\- Ouais, on a tous eu droit à une leçon de morale et un avertissement, lui dis-je en me tournant enfin vers lui.

\- Ah, pas très terrible je suppose ? fit-il en souriant légèrement.

\- Pas très terrible en effet, assuré-je en me levant pour aller m'installer près de lui, sur le canapé. T'inquiètes pas pour ça, OK ?

\- J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, dit-il en m'embrassant la joue. Tu sais la boutique où bosse Emma ?

\- T'es encore en contact avec elle ? je grimace et il roule des yeux. Bon, c'est quoi la bonne nouvelle ?

\- Le vieux veut prendre sa retraite et il fait confiance à Emma pour trouver un nouvel employé, commence-t-il et je fronce les sourcils, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir. Bah Emma a pensé à toi et elle m'a dit de te dire que tu peux passer ce soir au magasin pour t'entretenir avec le proprio et se mettre d'accord sur tes horaires.

\- Elle a vraiment pensé à moi ? j'arque un sourcil, peu convaincu. J'peux avoir son numéro pour lui parler de tout ça ?

\- Ouais bien, sûr, j'te l'envoie, dit-il en souriant. Tu l'appelles maintenant ?

\- Ouep, c'est mieux je pense.

J'enregistre d'abord le numéro avant de l'appeler, et comme prévu, elle ne répond pas, je soupire et essaye encore une fois, même résultat.

\- Pourquoi elle répond pas ? grogné-je et me tourne vers Isak.

\- Peut-être parce qu'elle connaît pas ton numéro ? Je sais pas, je vais lui laisser un message pour la prévenir que c'est toi, dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole.

Quelques heures après, alors que je n'arrivais pas à dormir, mon téléphone vibre et je soupire avant de me redresser dans le lit pour le prendre, et ainsi ne pas réveiller Isak.

\- Allô ? lancé-je après avoir décroché, me levant par la même occasion pour quitter la chambre.

\- C'est Emma, fit la voix de l'autre côté et je roule des yeux. Désolé de pas avoir répondu tout à l'heure, mon téléphone était en silencieux.

\- OK, Isak m'a dit pour le magasin, répliqué-je, ne voulant pas tourner autour du pot.

\- T'acceptes ? demande-t-elle excitée.

\- Peut-être bien, mais j'ai des horaires de merde, dis-je en soupirant légèrement. Par contre demain, j'ai cours que l'après-midi, je peux passer le matin au magasin pour qu'on en parle.

\- OK, pas de soucis, à demain !

\- A demain !

Je raccroche et me passe une main lasse sur le visage, je suis crevé d'un seul coup et j'ai soudainement envie de dormir, je retourne au lit et Isak se blottit instinctivement contre moi, ce qui me fait sourire. Je le serre contre moi et enfouis ma tête dans son cou, inspirant son odeur pour m'aider à m'endormir plus vite, ce qui ne tarde pas à arriver, enfin !

Pour une fois, l'alarme d'Isak me réveille et ce n'est pas plus mal, si je veux passer au magasin avant d'aller en cours. On se prépare en silence avec Isak, décidant de petit-déjeuner au café, vu qu'il ne commence à bosser que dans une heure environ. On y va à pieds, ça fait longtemps qu'on pas été quelque part calmement, sans se grouiller parce qu'on est en retard ou autre.

\- J'ai parlé avec Emma en fait, elle m'a rappelé dans la nuit, lancé-je soudain, alors qu'on est presque arrivé au café.

\- Oh, c'est pour ça que tu passes ce matin au magasin ?

\- Ouais, je suis pas hyper emballé mais j'ai hâte quand même, répliqué-je en ouvrant la porte du café.

\- EVEN !

Je sursaute et lâche la main d'Isak juste à temps pour réceptionner une Leah très excitée qui me saute dessus, j'ai quasiment le souffle coupé mais je rigole en lui rendant son étreinte.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, lui dis-je en me détachant d'elle pour la laisser étouffer Isak.

\- Leah on s'est vu hier, grogne Isak en la repoussant. Sers-nous plutôt des trucs bien pour un bon p'tit-déj' !

\- J'vous apporte ça dans quelques minutes, allez vous installer ! s'exclame-t-elle en nous poussant vers le fond de la salle.

On s'installe côte à côte, et je passe instantanément un bras autour des épaules d'Isak qui me sourit en s'adossant au dossier de sa chaise. Je me sens plus ou moins bien, et en attendant que Leah revienne avec notre petit-déjeuner, je passe mon temps à embrasser Isak un peu partout sur le visage, enfin, où je peux l'atteindre vu qu'il est de profile et qu'il n'arrête pas de gesticuler pour que je le lâche.


	13. CHAPITRE 12

* EVEN *

\- Tu me tiens au courant, dit Isak en se collant contre moi, ses bras autour de ma taille.

\- Promis bébé, fis-je en l'embrassant sur le front. Maintenant, si tu veux pas te faire buter par ton patron, va bosser.

\- Mais tu vas me manquer, se plaint-il en m'embrassant dans le cou.

\- Isak arrête, soufflé-je avant de détacher mon corps du sien. Aller va bosser !

\- Je t'aime, fit-il en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds et je me penche pour l'embrasser furtivement.

\- Je t'aime aussi, répliqué-je et il sourit d'un air satisfait, avant de rentrer enfin dans le café.

Anthony et Leah me font tous les deux un signe de la main en guise d'au-revoir et je pars à mon tour. Ils sont resté discuter un peu avec nous, mais Isak voulait pas me lâcher malgré les insistances des deux autres, il va commencer en retard et j'imagine déjà sa tête tout à l'heure, quand il va se plaindre d'Anthony.

J'arrive assez vite au magasin et il y a Emma, comme prévu, ainsi que le proprio. La seule raison pour laquelle je stresse pas autant que d'habitude, c'est parce que je connais déjà ces deux personnes, je m'entends bien avec le proprio et ma relation avec Emma est ... cordiale ? J'espère juste qu'elle ne va pas dire un truc con sur Isak ou je sais pas quoi sinon je vais péter les plombs, et c'est la dernière chose dont j'ai envie en ce moment, vu que quasiment tout va à peu près bien.

\- J'espère que je suis pas en retard, dis-je en arrivant devant le comptoir.

\- T'inquiète pas, t'es à temps, réplique Emma en souriant avant de me tourner le dos. Christian ! Even est là !

Ah, donc le prénom du proprio est Christian, c'est vrai qu'on a discuté plusieurs fois quand je passais ici mais je n'ai jamais su son prénom, il ne l'a jamais dit et je n'ai jamais demandé. Il surgit derrière Emma et sourit en me voyant.

\- Bonjour mon p'tit ! dit-il avant de contourner le comptoir pour me serrer la main. Alors c'est de toi dont parlait Emma ?

\- On dirait bien, répliqué-je en souriant. J'adore votre magasin et vous devez déjà le savoir.

\- Oui, avec tout le temps que tu passes ici ! s'exclame-t-il en rigolant légèrement. Suis-nous, ajoute-t-il en retournant derrière le comptoir pour sûrement me conduire à l'arrière-boutique.

On s'installe sur des chaises qui se trouvaient là-bas et Emma me sourit comme pour me dire de ne pas m'inquiéter, j'hausse les épaules et me tourne vers Christian.

\- Alors ? Quand est-ce que tu es libre ? Etant donné qu'Emma travaille ici presque à plein temps, tu peux travailler quand tu es libre de tes cours.

\- Tenez, voilà mon emploi du temps, je pourrai bosser pendant les vides, dis-je en lui tendant une copie de mon emploi du temps.

\- C'est parfait, Emma va tout t'expliquer, dit-il en me souriant. Enfin, pour ce que tu ne sais pas déjà hein.

\- Tu commences quand du coup ? demande Emma en jetant un œil sur mon emploi du temps.

\- Après-demain, réponds-je même si elle a dû voir. Par contre, j'dois partir maintenant si j'veux pas arriver en retard.

\- Vas-y mon p'tit, dit Christian en tentant de me rendre mon emploi du temps.

\- Vous pouvez le garder, c'est une copie, contré-je en en me levant. Bonne journée.

\- A toi aussi, fit Emma avant que je ne sorte définitivement.

J'essaye de ne pas trop réfléchir, de ne pas me perdre dans mes pensées. Faut que je me concentre sur le cours, je dois me concentrer sur le cours, pas le choix si je veux réaliser le prochain travail qu'on va nous donner. J'y arrive pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que mon téléphone vibre dans ma poche, je ne le prends pas, j'ai pas envie de me faire chopper. Mais ce seul truc réussit à me déconcentrer et je me remets à réfléchir à tout pleins de trucs pas très joyeux.

Quelques heures et des tonnes de pensées merdiques plus tard, je quitte l'Ecole le plus rapidement possible, ne voulant croiser personne d'autre plus que nécessaire, je prends mon téléphone dès que je suis dans le bus et c'est un message de ma mère, qui me dit qu'elle et papa vont passer nous voir ce soir, et elle demande si on manque de rien, pour voir ce qu'ils pourront nous ramener. Je l'appelle au lieu de répondre par écrit.

\- Je viens juste de voir ton message, dis-je quand elle décroche. Vous allez bien ?

\- Nous ça va, et toi ? et Isak ? Vous n'avez besoin de rien qu'on puisse vous ramener en venant ? demande-t-elle d'un ton pressé.

\- Non maman, ça va, on a tout ce qu'il nous faut, t'inquiète pas hein, répliqué-je en rigolant légèrement. Je viens de sortir, vous allez rester pour dîner ?

\- Je ne pense pas, on passe en coup de vent dans le coin et on voulait vous voir, répond-t-elle d'une voix légère. Bon, à tout à l'heure alors ?

\- A tout à l'heure, bisous.

Elle raccroche sans plus répondre et maintenant j'ai hâte d'être à l'appart', de préparer quelque chose pour mes parents et de voir Isak.


	14. CHAPITRE 13

* ISAK *

\- Deux espresso et une part de tiramisu pour la table douze et un latte à emporter pour ce monsieur, me dit Leah en désignant le monsieur en question d'un signe de tête.

J'hoche la tête et me met à préparer les trois boissons, tandis que Leah continue de prendre les commandes, Anthony, lui, s'occupe aujourd'hui de débarrasser les tables et de servir. On est débordé comme pas possible, ça faisait longtemps qu'on a pas eu autant de clients, c'est fatiguant mais c'est aussi bien, c'est un signe que le café marche toujours aussi bien.

\- J'ai hâte de terminer, soupiré-je quand Leah passe à côté de moi prendre la part de tiramisu qu'Anthony est venu chercher.

\- Moi aussi, soupire-t-elle en retour.

\- Il vous reste environ vingt minutes et votre service sera terminé, en attendant, continuez de bosser ! nous lance Anthony en s'éloignant vers la table douze.

\- Les espresso sont prêts Anthony !

On continue à bosser non-stop pendant vingt minutes, jusqu'à l'arrivée des autres personnes qui vont bosser après nous. Je me dépêche de récupérer mes affaires et de sortir. Je ne prends mon téléphone qu'une fois dehors, Even m'a prévenu que ses parents allaient venir et que j'avais rien à prendre vu qu'il l'a déjà fait. Je marche encore plus vite pour ne pas prendre trop de temps, je voulais marcher mais apparemment ça se transforme en mini jogging. J'arrive essoufflé à l'appart' et Even se moque de moi avant de m'envoyer dans la salle de bain, refusant de m'embrasser parce que 'tu pues à des kilomètres Isak ne me touche pas!'. C'est vrai qu'avec tout le boulot, et le mini jogging que je viens de me taper, je pue vraiment.

\- Je peux te faire un câlin maintenant ? lancé-je en sortant de la salle de bain, avec des vêtements propres et les cheveux encore mouillés, flemme de les sécher.

\- Ouep, viens là, dit Even en apparaissant devant moi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Je me colle à lui, mes bras encerclant instinctivement sa taille, j'enfouis ma tête dans son torse et ferme les yeux.

\- T'es hyper câlin dis donc, chuchote Even en soufflant sur mes cheveux pour les ébouriffer, resserrant ses bras autour de mon corps.

\- J'suis crevé, et je t'aime, marmonné-je d'une voix étouffée par son t-shirt.

\- Moh pauvre chou, je t'aime aussi bébé, chuchote Even d'une voix douce, m'embrassant le haut du crâne. J'ai fais des gâteaux vu que mes parents restent pas pour dîner.

\- J'peux en avoir avant eux ? demandé-je en redressant ma tête pour le regarder, mon menton toujours collé contre son torse. J'ai pas eu le temps de manger au café, on était super débordé.

\- Tu peux en prendre un, dit-il en penchant sa tête vers la mienne, effleurant mes lèvres des siennes, ce qui me fait frissonner.

Je bouge légèrement ma tête de façon à ce que nos lèvres s'effleurent à nouveau, et Even sourit en coin avant de finalement poser franchement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je m'accroche à lui en remontant mes mains dans son dos, ce qui le rapproche encore plus de mon corps. J'entrouvre légèrement ma bouche, laissant passer la langue d'Even entre mes lèvres. Il fait courir l'une de ses mains le long de mon dos avant de la remonter sous mon t-shirt, me procurant des millions de frissons.

\- Mes parents vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre, chuchote-t-il contre mes lèvres.

\- Merde, marmonné-je avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, faisant éterniser le moment. Je vais prendre un gâteau.

Even ne répond pas, se contentant de me serrer contre lui, ses mains continuant de caresser mon dos sous mon t-shirt et sa tête au creux de mon cou. Je crève de faim, mais je ne bouge pas. Jusqu'à ce qu'on sonne à la porte et qu'on soit obligé de se séparer pour aller ouvrir. Merde, j'ai même pas pris mon gâteau.

\- Mes enfants ! Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu ! s'exclame Elin, la mère d'Even, tout en tentant de nous prendre dans ses bras au même temps.

\- Doucement maman, grogne Even en se laissant quand même aller dans l'étreinte de sa mère tandis que son père, Brett, nous administrait de brèves accolades. Vu que vous restez pas pour dîner, je vous ai fais des gâteaux !

\- Oh, merci chéri, fit sa mère en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Elle continue de lui raconter pleins de trucs alors qu'avec Brett, on est déjà dans la cuisine à grignoter les petits gâteaux.

\- Ça va le boulot ? me demande-t-il en souriant.

\- Ça dépend des jours, mais on s'y fait, réponds-je en dévorant un autre gâteau. Vous venez faire quoi dans le coin ?

\- Elin a des trucs à régler pour son boulot et j'avais rien d'important à faire donc je l'ai accompagnée, dit-il en souriant alors qu'Even et sa mère nous rejoignaient.

\- Vous parlez de quoi ? demande Elin en arquant un sourcil, piquant un gâteau.

\- Boulot, répond Brett à ma place alors qu'Even lève les yeux au ciel. Quoi encore ?

\- Vous vous voyez pas pendant des mois et quand c'est le cas vous parlez boulot ? Incroyable ! s'exclame Elin en levant les yeux au ciel à son tour.

On voit bien de qui mon petit-ami tient son caractère hein, je m'en plains pas mais c'est drôle à voir quand ils sont tous les deux ensemble.

On s'installe dans le salon, discutant de tout et de rien, Brett fait référence à notre vie sexuelle de temps en temps pour nous faire chier et ils finissent par nous quitter une heure plus tard, Elin toute joyeuse avec une boîte pleine à craquer de gâteaux de tous genres.

\- J'adore ton père, mais pas quand il fait ça, grogné-je à l'intention d'Even qui se contente de rigoler en me faisant signe de le rejoindre sur le canapé.

Je m'affale sur lui, mes jambes de chaque côté de son bassin et mes bras autour de son cou, triturant la base de ses cheveux, ce qui le fait frissonner. Even me colle à lui en me fusillant du regard au passage, je lève les yeux au ciel et écrase littéralement ma bouche contre la sienne, tirant ses cheveux en même temps, le faisant gémir contre mes lèvres. Ça s'annonçait bien, les remarques de Brett ne nous avait pas laissé de marbre on dirait.


	15. CHAPITRE 14

** EVEN **

Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, c'est bien connu non ? Et bien je n'imaginais pas que ma fin arriverait aussi vite ! Je pensais pouvoir passer un peu plus que quelques semaines dans l'Ecole Nationale des Arts d'Oslo, mais bon, comme je suis foutu et que je ne réussis jamais à garder un truc dans ma vie très longtemps, fin, à part Isak, mais lui c'est pas un truc.

Je divague, encore. Merde, je suis vraiment pas bien dans ma tête. Je devrais avoir l'habitude mais on ne s'habitue jamais à ce genre de choses, surtout pas quand ça détruit l'un de vos plus grands rêves. Je suis littéralement au bout du rouleau, je me suis fais renvoyé de l'Ecole, et je suis pathétique à essayer de ne pas y penser en restant recroquevillé sur moi-même dans un coin pas loin de l'appartement, je n'ai pas envie de rentrer et devoir annoncer ça à Isak.

C'est parti d'un truc tout bête, j'ai essayé de me contrôler, de ne pas déconner, j'ai vraiment essayé de toutes mes forces, mais j'étais déjà en plein dans ma crise quand d'autres gars se sont mit à me crier des insultes ou d'autres trucs. Je ne sais plus ce que j'ai exactement fait, mais je sais que deux des gars ont fini à l'infirmerie avec le nez en sang, qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit bordel ? Quand j'ai essayé d'expliquer au directeur que ce n'était pas de ma faute et que c'était à cause de ma maladie, il n'a rien voulu entendre. Je dois avouer que c'est aussi un peu de ma faute, j'ai, comment dire, oublié de préciser dans mon dossier que j'étais malade et j'ai même pas pris la peine de joindre mon dossier médical.

Je me suis foutu dans cette merde moi-même et maintenant je blâme tout le monde dans ma tête. Je sais que je dois rentrer, que je ne pourrai pas rester dehors éternellement, je n'ai nulle part où aller et je devrais annoncer la nouvelle à Isak tôt ou tard. Je n'ai pas pleuré, c'est déjà ça de gagné. C'aurait été beaucoup trop honteux de se lever les yeux en sang au milieu de cette foule, plus honteux que rester en boule dans la rue alors qu'il y a plein de gens autour !

\- Putain de merde Even t'étais où ? Tu réponds pas au téléphone et tu- Putain qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Isak s'est jeté sur moi dès que j'ai franchis la porte de l'appartement et maintenant on est planté au milieu du salon, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Ca ne fait que quelques minutes à peine mais je suis déjà à bout.

\- J'suis renvoyé d'l'Ecole.

Ma phrase sonne comme une bombe, et je ne réalise pas qu'Isak a bougé, que ses mains sont sur mes joues et qu'il me parle. Je ne réalise pas, je ne réalise plus rien. C'est différent de le savoir et de le dire à voix haute, c'est douloureux, et je me prends la réalité en pleine gueule. Encore. Je regarde toujours Isak droit dans les yeux, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit, je ne comprends rien. Sa voix me parvient mais je n'arrive pas à capter ses paroles, leur signification. Je ne capte plus rien, il n'y a que cette réalité qui tourne dans ma tête, celle qui démontre que je ne pourrai plus jamais retenter ma chance à l'Ecole Nationale des Arts d'Oslo, soit, mon plus grand rêve.

\- Isak, j'suis renvoyé bordel !

Il me pince les joues et me fait reculer doucement, je me laisse faire jusqu'à ce qu'à ce que je me retrouve assit au bord de notre lit, Isak sur mes genoux. Je sens ensuite ses mains prendre mon visage en coupe et j'essaye de me concentrer sur ça, sur cette sensation, pour ne pas sombrer de nouveau.

\- Tu m'entends ?

J'hoche la tête sans rien dire, essayant de fixer mon regard au sien, de ne voir que ses yeux. Je peux pas parler, ma gorge est trop sèche et je pense pas pouvoir sortir le moindre son. Ca m'arrange qu'Isak parle à ma place, sa voix m'apaise. Je fais de mon mieux pour ne me concentrer que sur ses mains qui caressent mes joues et sa voix.

\- Ecoute-moi, ça va aller, OK ? Ce n'est pas grave, on trouvera une solution, mais d'abord, tu dois te calmer, d'accord ? fit-il en se penchant pour m'embrasser chastement, pour ensuite embrasser mon front et le bout de mon nez.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner à ces doux contacts et je ferme les yeux pour mieux m'en imprégner. Je n'ai pas envie de parler, écouter Isak et entendre sa voix qui me rassure me suffit amplement pour le moment. J'enroule mes bras autour de ses hanches et me laisse aller contre lui, plongeant ma tête dans le creux de son cou.

\- Ca va aller, chuchote-t-il en caressant ma nuque d'une main et mon dos de l'autre. Je suis là.

Je resserre mon étreinte autour de lui et me laisse lentement tomber en arrière, sans daigner lâcher Isak ou reculer ma tête. Je ne relève pas mes pieds et laisse seulement le haut de mon corps sur le lit, Isak s'installe plus confortablement sur moi et appuie sa tête contre mon épaule. Je me sens bien, à ma place, et je n'échangerai ça contre rien au monde, même pas pour une place à l'Ecole si l'on daignait m'offrir une deuxième chance. Isak a peut-être raison finalement, on peut trouver une solution, ensemble.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? chuchote à nouveau Isak sans bouger.

J'hoche la tête, je sais qu'il le sent, pas la peine de parler. Je décale un peu le corps d'Isak pour pouvoir m'allonger plus confortablement, me mettant sur le côté, sans pour autant le lâcher complètement.

\- Merci, marmonné-je en ouvrant les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens.

\- Ne me remercie pas, dit-il en appuyant la paume de sa main contre ma joue. C'est normal bébé, je suis là pour toi.

Mon coeur se réchauffe à ses paroles et je souris légèrement, apaisé.

\- Putain je t'aime, chuchoté-je en fermant à nouveau les yeux, collant mon front contre celui d'Isak qui passe l'une de ses jambes entre les miennes tout en me collant contre lui.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, chuchote-t-il en retour avant de m'embrasser furtivement. Essaye de dormir, je suis là, ça va aller.

Ouais, je crois que ça va aller, tant que je suis pas seul, tant qu'Isak est avec moi pour m'aider à me battre.


	16. CHAPITRE 15

** EVEN **

\- Emma, je dois partir plus tôt, ça te dérange pas ? Je reviens dans une heure max'.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, j'espère que ça va pas la déranger. C'est seulement la troisième fois que je bosse ici et je commence déjà à faire n'importe quoi.

\- Une heure, t'es sûr ? fit-elle en me regardant fixement.

\- Certain, assuré-je en tentant un pauvre sourire.

\- OK, vas-y, mais pas plus d'une heure !

J'hoche la tête et vais récupérer ma veste à l'arrière boutique avant de revenir à la salle principale du magasin.

\- Merci, je te revaudrai ça, vu que j'ai plus rien à faire, promis-je à Emma avant de quitter le magasin.

Je me dépêche de prendre le bus vers le centre-ville, ce n'est pas très loin, heureusement. J'ai rendez-vous avec un professeur d'une école d'art, moins connue que l'Ecole Nationale mais bonne tout de même, je l'ai contacté hier pour savoir s'il donnait des cours particuliers pour m'aider à améliorer ma technique en aquarelle et on est sensé se mettre d'accord sur les horaires et le prix aujourd'hui. Je vais travailler encore plus que prévu au magasin pour pouvoir tout payer, même si mes parents m'ont proposé de m'aider en attendant que j'ai assez d'argent. Même Isak veut me prêter de l'argent mais j'ai refusé, il a sa formation de langues étrangères à payer, je vais pas non plus lui piquer son argent hein.

J'arrive au point de rendez-vous en dix minutes, et je repère le professeur directement, attablé à une terrasse d'un restaurant. Je m'installe en face de lui.

\- Bonjour.

\- Even Bech Næsheim ? 

\- Oui, vous êtes bien M. Taylor ?

\- Exact, alors, quand es-tu libre ? demande-t-il de but en blanc.

Ah ouais, il tourne pas autour du pot lui, c'est super, comme ça on perd pas de temps et je serai de retour au magasin en moins d'une heure.

\- Voici mes horaires de travail, dis-je en lui tendant un papier sur lequel j'ai tout noté hier.

On met environ vingt minutes pour se mettre d'accord sur les jours et les heures pendant lesquelles on est tous les deux libres, et on se met aussi d'accord pour que ce soit moi qui se déplace à l'école où il bosse et où il a une salle pour ses cours particuliers. C'est un tout petit peu loin, mais pas grave.

\- T'as pas pris beaucoup de temps c'est super, dit Emma dès que je suis retour au magasin. Il y a eu juste quelques clients donc ça va.

\- Je te revaudrai ça, j'avais un rendez-vous hyper important, je pouvais pas annuler, expliqué-je en ôtant à nouveau ma veste et me remettant derrière le comptoir pour guetter les éventuels clients.

\- Tu pourrais faire l'inventaire ce soir et la fermeture ? demande-t-elle.

\- OK, ça me va, accepté-je directement.

Son sourire ne me dit rien qui vaille, surtout quand elle s'isole dans un coin du magasin pour envoyer plein de messages (fin, je suppose que ce sont des messages) à une grande vitesse. Comme si ce qu'elle devait dire était si important que ça ne pouvait pas attendre une minute de plus.

J'essaye de ne pas faire gaffe au comportement d'Emma jusqu'à ce que son téléphone sonne, signalant un appel entrant. Elle s'éloigne encore plus de moi et je l'entends chuchoter de l'autre côté du magasin, putain, je sens bien qu'il se passe quelque chose mais j'arrive pas à savoir quoi ! C'est chiant, et stressant.

\- Bon, j'y vais alors, t'es sûr de t'en sortir ? demande Emma pour la énième fois depuis quelques heures.

\- Oui, c'est bon.

C'est ça, casse-toi. Putain ces dernières heures avec Emma m'ont épuisées, vraiment, sa présence m'étouffait ! Et son sourire à la con de quelqu'un qui a l'air d'avoir fait un sale coup. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore pu faire ?

\- Oh Isak ! Salut !

Isak ? Qu'est-ce qu'Isak fout ici ? C'était pas prévu qu'il passe par le magasin, fin, je m'en plains pas trop hein, ça me fera plus de temps passé avec lui.

\- Even est là ? demande la voix de mon petit-ami. 

\- Ouais, au comptoir ! Amusez-vous bien !

Je contourne le dit comptoir et m'adosse contre en attendant qu'Isak apparaisse devant moi, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu m'as pas dis que tu venais, dis-je en me penchant en avant pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Je sais, j'ai décidé à la dernière minute, ça a été avec le prof d'aquarelle ? demande-t-il en s'appuyant contre moi, ses mains sur mes hanches.

\- Bien, on s'est mit d'accord sur un planning et ça nous arrange tous les deux, réponds-je en passant mes bras autour de ses épaules. Tu restes avec moi le temps que je fasse l'inventaire et la fermeture ?

\- Bien sûr, je ne suis pas venu pour te laisser seul, dit-il avant de m'embrasser dans le cou.

\- Isak, soupiré-je en resserrant mes bras autour de son cou, l'approchant encore plus de moi.

\- J'ai commandé deux plats de riz indien, on les prend sur le chemin ? demande-t-il en continuant de m'embrasser dans le cou, soufflant sur ma peau ici et là.

\- Mmh...

Il fait glisser ses mains en dessous de mon pull et me pince les hanches, ce qui me fait grincer des dents, même si j'apprécie, je suis aussi chatouilleux. 

\- Putain Isak, laisse-moi fermer le magasin, dis-je, le souffle court.

\- Moui, marmonne-t-il sans pour autant me lâcher, au contraire, il se colle encore à moi et je me penche sur son visage pour l'embrasser. Va faire tes trucs qu'on puisse rentrer, ajoute-t-il en décalant sa tête pour couper court au baiser.


	17. CHAPITRE 16

** ISAK **

\- Isak, c'est quoi ça ?

Je me fige en entendant la voix froide d'Even derrière mon dos, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Bordel, je déteste quand il est énervé comme ça. J'inspire profondément et laisse tomber les courgettes pour me tourner vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Je m'adosse au plan de travail et croise les bras.

\- Quoi ça ? demandé-je.

\- Il tourne l'écran de mon téléphone vers moi et j'arque un sourcil.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mes SMS ? demandé-je encore, sans pour autant bouger.

\- J'étais entrain d'envoyer des chansons de ton téléphone au mien parce que j'avais la flemme de télécharger et t'as reçu ça, dit-il en tournant à nouveau l'écran vers lui pour me lire le message. Alors ? J'avais raison hein ? Even te trompe ! J'en suis certaine, vous avez rompu ? C'est bon ?

\- C'est Emma, dis-je.

Je le sais sans même avoir à regarder mon téléphone.

\- Oui, et les deux messages au-dessus sont... décevants, réplique-t-il en posant brusquement mon téléphone sur le plan de travail. Tu peux m'expliquer ?

\- T'as lu les messages non ? Tu peux bien comprendre.

En fait, hier, Emma m'a envoyé un SMS me disant qu'Even est parti précipitamment de la boutique et quand il est revenu il lui a dit qu'il avait un rendez-vous hyper important, elle a directement conclu qu'il me trompait et qu'il voyait quelqu'un d'autre, donc elle m'a envoyé un SMS pour me le dire. Je lui ai dis d'aller se faire foutre et de ne pas se mêler de notre couple. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est qu'Even et moi nous nous disons tout, et je savais qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec un prof d'aquarelle hier, mais ça, je l'ai pas dis à Emma, je l'ai laissé dans son délire. Par contre, je crois que j'aurai dû en parler à Even, pour éviter ça.

\- Je voulais pas t'inquiéter, je sais que t'aimes bosser là-bas et je voulais pas que t'arrêtes à cause de... d'une connerie, expliqué-je doucement, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Even, je t'aime et je sais que tu vas pas me tromper, j'ai peur, oui, et c'est normal, mais je te fais confiance et je sais que si t'as des doutes, tu m'en parleras.

Even soupire et me tend mon téléphone, je l'attrape, les sourcils froncés, et il me tourne le dos en moins d'une seconde et disparaît de la cuisine. Putain. Je me passe une main sur le visage en soufflant, j'ai envie de tuer Emma. Elle n'en a pas marre de pourrir notre couple ? Je sais que ça ne devrait pas nous affecter, mais c'est le cas, à cause de tout ce qu'il s'est déjà passé entre nous. Merde.

Je sais pas si je dois le suivre et essaye d'en parler avec lui tout de suite, mais j'ai peur qu'il se braque encore plus ou qu'il pète les plombs. Je vais au moins attendre un peu, le temps de finir ce que je fais, c'est-à-dire pas grand chose, mais ça fera l'affaire. J'espère juste qu'il se sera un peu calmé d'ici là.

Je reste debout pendant un long moment, mon téléphone entre les mains pour essayer de m'occuper. Je n'entends aucun son en provenance du salon ou de la chambre, et ça me fout les jetons, mais j'essaye de me rassurer en me disant qu'Even a peut-être décidé de se coucher. Mais il est tôt pour ça, même s'il n'a pas d'heure fixe pour s'endormir.

Quand j'estime que j'ai passé assez de temps à ne rien foutre dans la cuisine, je laisse mon téléphone sur le plan de travail et rejoins Even dans la chambre. J'étais certain qu'il était entrain de dormir, ça lui fera sûrement du bien, c'est mieux pour lui. Je souris tendrement et me penche vers lui pour lui embrasser le front, laissant traîner mes doigts sur sa joue un instant avant de me redresser et de lui mettre une couverture. Je me déshabille et me glisse sous la couverture derrière lui, passant mon bras autour de sa taille et me collant à son dos. J'inspire profondément et tente de me calmer, j'espère que ça va aller, j'aime pas qu'on se fasse la gueule, même pour une raison débile.

En me réveillant, je constate que je suis seul dans le lit. Je me redresse en me frottant les yeux, guettant le moindre bruit qui pourrait me montrer qu'Even est toujours là, mais rien, c'est le silence complet et ça devient tout à coup angoissant. Je ne me lève du lit qu'une fois sûr que je suis bien réveillé et je vais directement dans la cuisine prendre mon téléphone et vérifier si je n'ai aucun message d'Even, et je soupire en ne voyant aucun message. Merde, j'espère qu'il va bien.

Je regarde un peu partout dans l'appart' et me rends à l'évidence qu'Even ne m'a laissé aucun mot et qu'il est sûrement sorti sur un coup de tête pour se changer les idées, et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Je me appelle soudain des nombreuses fois où il est sorti sur un coup de tête après une toute légère prise de tête entre nous et me rappelle surtout des rares fois où je le trouvais entrain de foutre n'importe quoi (comme boire ou fumer, ce qui empire généralement son état). Brusquement, je le revois sur un lit d'hôpital, cette fois-là, il avait passé la nuit dehors, à ignorer mes appels et mes messages et il a été retrouvé par je-sais-pas-qui qui a appelé les secours parce qu'il était frigorifié et qu'il bougeait à peine. J'ai été prévenu que quelques heures après son admission, quand ses parents m'ont appelé, paniqués comme jamais.

Je m'habille vite, ne faisant même pas attention à ce que je mets et sors de l'appartement, avec juste de l'argent et mon téléphone. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre et je dois trouver Even au plus vite, j'ai mal au coeur et j'ai du mal à respirer tellement j'ai peur. Il peut être parti depuis quelques minutes comme depuis plusieurs heures, je n'ai rien senti en dormant et je m'en veux, je m'en veux tellement de n'avoir rien dit sur le coup quand il m'a rendu mon téléphone.


End file.
